ELEMENTAL
by ViraLayton
Summary: Ability AU. Ten kids made an pact as kids that they would stay friends forever. Nine years later the pact is going strong, and now due to attempts to kill them, they live together. In high school they all develop unique abilities which set them, Especially Lovino, Feliciano, Matthew and Alfred mostly. And with someone trying to destroy them, will they stay together or break apart?
1. First

"My Boys."

Her name was Jewel. Jewel Vargas. She looked over a picture of her late husband, holding her newborn twins close. The twins grandfather, their _nono_, Romulus Vargas, came up behind her. "Jewel…" He started. She turned to him, handing them both to him. The younger one, by seven minutes, with light auburn hair and a curl on the left side of his head, yawned lightly. "Are you sure?" Romulus asked. The older twin, a darker brunette with an opposite curl, gave an angry sounding noise.

"Yes father, I'm sure. I want them to have the best. And the best means I can not be around." She sighed, standing on her tiptoes and giving Romulus a kiss on the cheek. She then spun around and began walking upstairs.

"Jewel! Wait!" She turned around again. "What are their names?"

She gave him a small smile. "The left curl is Feliciano. The right curl is Lovino." she turned away from Romulus again and slipped upstairs. Feliciano started to cry.

"oh! Shh… it'll be fine… just fine…" he tried to comfort the little one.

There was a single gunshot, followed by a loud thud. Romulus cringed. His beautiful, only child…

**Dead.**

0-o-0

0-Several Years Later-0

0-o-0

Lovino sighed, annoyed. His twin kept clinging to his arm, seemingly afraid of all the other kids. Some kindergartners looked at them funny, like they'd never seen twins before. "Feli, let got of me!" Lovino squeaked, trying to pry his brother's grip off him.

"B-but fratello… They're all so scary and looking at us funny…" Feliciano muttered. Lovino sighed, managing to get out of Feliciano's grip.

"That's because we're twins. Get over it. Go make some friends or something." And with that, Lovino stormed off, leaving behind a confused Italian.

"… eh?" Feliciano sat down where he was. Lovino made it to the other side of the room, and promptly sat down in a corner. Some students looked at him funny, but continued talking amongst themselves. One, seemingly apart from all the chatter, approached the Italian in the corner.

"E-Excuse me?" He asked, a light Canadian accent slightly piercing his quiet speech. Lovino looked up to see a blonde boy, indigo eyes and an odd curl sticking out of the front of his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Lovino hissed back.

"You know, this in my first day too. And everyone else's. The teacher is gonna start teaching soon, so you might wanna come out of the corner."

I'm sorry, but was this kid lecturing him?! Lovino huffed. "Name?" he growled.

"I'm Matthew Williams. You?" Lovino stood up and looked Matthew over.

"Lovino Vargas. My idiota fratellino is Feliciano."

"idiota… wha…?"

Lovino sighed in annoyance. "Idiot little brother. Does no one speak Italian anymore?!"

Matthew shook his head. "no. my papa told me that Italian is a dead language, like French, Russian, Chinese, German, and Prussian."

Lovino gave him a weird look "really?"

Matthew simply nodded. The teacher called for them all, and began to talk about what the school was designed for. Matthew dragged Lovino over, sitting next ho Feliciano, who seemed frightened.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Héderváry. I'm sure this will be a lot for you kids to soak in, so listen carefully. This school is designed to educate you from kindergarten to eighth grade like any other school. But once you enter high school, it becomes completely different. You are trained to enhance your abilities. But for now, we'll start off basic." she laughed. "Any questions?"

Several students asked some, and got answers. Matthew leaned in close to Lovino, "Hey, wanna be my friend?" He asked the grumpy Italian.

The Italian leaned back "Sure, if you don't mind my fratellino."

"Then you won't mind my brother."

"You've got a brother?" Lovino asked. Matthew nodded, then pointed out a boy who looked similar to him, but had a different hair sticking off.

"His name's Alfred. He's American. And somehow, we're twins…" Matthew muttered.

Lovino laughed slightly, "world is mysterious…" he sneered. They waited for class to end, then when they went out to the playground, they all stayed in the same general areas, along with some others Lovino, Feliciano, and Matthew didn't know. Alfred looked at Lovino and Feliciano with his sky-blue eyes.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones!" He proclaimed, smiling, "Who're you two?"

"Lovino and Feliciano Vargas." Lovino stated plainly. "Who's your entourage?"

"This," he pointed behind him, to a tall-ish silver haired boy with a ratty jacket and a scarf, "Is Ivan. A legit Russian!"

Matthew stared at him in awe. "Are you kidding me, Al?"

Alfred shook his head. "I was born in Russia, before it fell, then we moved to Ukraine." Ivan said, a Russian accent dripping off his words. Lovino was impressed.

"And Yao, Chinese." he gestured to another, a boy(?) with a small brown ponytail.

Lovino scoffed, "really?"

Yao nodded, smiling, "Moved to Japan after China fell. One of my little brothers is Japanese."

"Ve~… that's cool" Feliciano said. "And you two are…?" He looked at the other two with curious amber eyes.

One, with pure white hair and red eyes- albino, spoke up, "I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'm Prussian. Mien brüder here is Ludwig. He's German."

Ugh, Lovino didn't like the sound of his voice at all. Too… obnoxious. Like Alfred's. Ludwig, clearly annoyed with his brother, rolled his eyes. Matthew had a look of wonder in his, looking over the new people. He smiled, "I've got an idea. I think we should all be friends!"

Ivan smiled, "I don't have any friends, so I think that's a great idea!"

"I only have my brother and my younger siblings, so a change of people is nice. I'll be friends too." Yao laughed. Ivan stuck out his hand to the Chinese boy, who took it and shook. "What about you Gilbert?" Yao asked the albino.

"Kesesese~ Its an honour to befriend an awesome Prussian like me. So SURE! Ludwig, you have no choice in the matter" He shook both Yao and Ivan's hands, along with his brother's and Alfred's. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

Matthew looked around at all of them, "It'll be nice to see other people than Papa and Al, so yeah!"

"Ve, Me too!" Feliciano laughed. He and Matthew shook hands, then everyone else's as well. They all looked at Lovino. "Well fratello?"

Lovino studied all their faces, "As much as I know you're all bound to annoy me eventually… What the heck, I'll do it." And with that he shook everyone's hands.

"Alfred!"

Everyone turned to the new voice, an accent similar to Lovino and Feliciano's, but different…

"Antonio!" Alfred giggled. "Wanna be friends with all these guys?" He asked.

Lovino looked Antonio over. Short, curly brown hair and piercing emerald eyes. Antonio smiled, "I don't know all of you, but I'm told Spanish people were friendly, so sure!"

Lovino and Matthew gasped. "W-Wait… _real_ Spanish?"

"Si! My parents were both the king and queen of Spain… then… well you know what happened…" Even though they were all just five or six, they all knew. Some of the European and Asian nations were falling. Spain was hit the worst- burned to ash. No houses, trees, animals, or people remained, that anyone knew of. But… that meant Antonio was the _last Spanish boy on earth._ Or one of them anyway. And then after Spain went France, then England and Germany, Italy, Russia, China and Greece. The big countries. And the big mystery is… no one knows why they fell.

"wow…" Lovino muttered, and stuck his hand out for the Spaniard to shake it. He did, then proceeded to shake everyone else's.

Alfred pointed to the sky, "It's official! We're all going to be the best of friends now!" they all cheered, well, except Lovino and Matthew, who stayed silent. Although, Matthew was smiling and Lovino still wore a scowl. Alfred laughed, just as Mrs. Héderváry called the class back inside.

0-o-0

0-Several Years Later-0

0-o-0

Feliciano fell to his knees, coughing up blood again. He looked shakily up at the man who punched him. An American boy named Bryson. He kicked Feliciano over, while two others, Lorenzo and Leo, held Lovino back. Bryson sat Feliciano back up. "Stupid retarded, Eighther." _Eighther- n. a demeaning name given to a student who is going up a level higher than the person saying it. _He hated it. It all started because A. They were both eighth graders, and B. Feliciano was just difficult to teach. That being said, they were easy targets. Not around their special group of friends, though. But alone… moving targets. The lights flickered for some reason.

"Pl…pl-please… st-st…stop…" he coughed up more blood… Bryson pulled his fist back, about to deliver a final blow.

"Last words?" He asked.

Feliciano went to open his mouth, but instead… "I think that's enough now, da? Perhaps I should put you in his shoes…" Feli looked up and saw Ivan holding back Bryson. Matthew and Gilbert ran over to the younger Italian and helped him up, getting him away. Alfred and Ludwig walked up, both popping their knuckles. "Time to teach you a lesson now, da? Its not nice to call my friends bad names." Ivan punched Bryson square in the face, the American falling to the ground like a bag of bricks. Seeing how fast Bryson fell, Leo and Lorenzo let go of Lovino and tried to run, only to be held back by Ludwig and Alfred. They lifted them up and were swiftly met with the same fate as Bryson. Ivan helped Lovino up.

"Grazie." Lovino muttered. They walked off, going to find Yao, Feli, and Gilbert. Antonio ran up behind them, following.

They wandered into the nurses office, where Ivan's sister Yekaterina worked. They strolled in, and Yekaterina pointed them to Feliciano. He was in an exam room with a bucket in front of him. Feli looked up at them when they walked in, no smile visible on his normally cheerful face. Yao was now there too. Feliciano's amber eyes were dull, and he threw up into the bucket again. Alfred bit his lip. "H-How is he?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Not good, aru." Yao mentally cursed his verbal tick. "He's pretty bad this time… its good that this is our last day of Middle School…" he sighed.

"How bad?" Ludwig inquired, crossing his arms.

Gilbert looked at his brother, "This bad."

Ludwig sighed angrily. "Last day… then we know what we can do…" Ludwig ran his fingers through his hair as Feli threw up again. Lovino walked over to him, jumping up on the bed to sit next to his brother. He rubbed his back. Antonio stepped in further, shutting the door behind him so no one could see poor Feli.

"I hate people. Not you guys though." Antonio growled.

Lovino looked at the Spaniard, nodding in agreement. "Its because we're different. Italians, Germans, Chinese, Russians, Spaniards… There's no more of us…"

"And then Me and Mattie and you and Feli are twins, which is like, super rare." Alfred stated.

Matthew nodded "And so… we're outcasts pretty much."

"At least next year we can learn how to defend ourselves without using our fists, da?" Ivan asked, going to the sink and washing off his hands. When he finished, he took off his jacket and draped it over Feliciano, who silently thanked Ivan.

Yao nodded. "Being different sucks, aru."

Lovino growled in agreement as Feli threw up again. The lights flickered. Gilbert looked at them. "Ya know, they always do that…"

"What do what, amigo?" Antonio inquired.

"The lights… sometimes they flicker around us… its strange…" he shrugged "Maybe its just faulty wiring."

Lovino scoffed. "sure."

They stayed in there, missing their last class, all making sure Feli was alright. When he finally stopped, it had rolled over into an extra class. They waited, and rode the bus home together.

I should explain. A few years ago, someone tried to burn down Antonio's, Gilbert and Ludwig's, Ivan's, Yao's, and Matthew and Alfred's houses. They didn't kill _them_, obviously, but succeeded in burning down their houses, and some, killed their families. As a safety precaution, they all moved into the Vargas house, along with Gilbert and Ludwig's grandfather, Legolas and Yao's brother, Kiku. Romulus didn't seem to mind the many people at all- in fact, it appeared that he enjoyed it. And the house was big enough to fit them all. Like a mansion. Its quite interesting having so many people in the same house.

Kiku was outside, sitting on the porch and reading a manga, Soul Eater, and seemed quite engrossed in it. Feliciano pulled Ivan's jacket tighter around him, and walked up next to Kiku. "H-Hey Kiku…"

The Japanese boy looked up, "Kon'nichi wa Fe-" he looked over Feliciano and sighed angrily. "Some people…" He dog-eared the manga and stood up.

"Anything exciting happen today, Kiku?" Alfred asked, everyone heading for the door. Kiku opened it, allowing everyone in.

"Not really, no." He followed them, closing the door behind him. Lovino and Ivan led Feli to the living room, Ludwig and Yao headed towards the kitchen, Alfred, Matthew, and Gilbert headed for the backyard, and Antonio just stood in the middle of the hall. "Is there something wrong, Antonio?"

The Spanish man looked at him, "No… well," He headed for the living room, Kiku following behind. "I'm just worried about next year…"

"Antonio, I have a question." Kiku said.

"Si?"

Kiku sat down at the table, and Antonio sat next to him. "Do you know how they test for abilities? Or how they're sorted?"

Antonio thought for a moment, "Well, you do know that there's five classes, si?" Kiku nodded, "Well, almost all of them are divided into them." He excused himself for a moment, running upstairs. He came back down with a notebook and his laptop. He turned it on. "The first category is Movement. That's like if you can run super fast, can teleport, or move other things at certain speeds. This is also including flying if there is no wings attached." He went to Notepad on the laptop and typed it in.

"The second one is Mutation. That can be like giving an ability to someone, or like when someone has had their physical structure changed into something more advanced. Invisibility is also one, since it changes the arrangement of atoms in a person. It also has spawning ones, like making objects out of thin air and cloning." He typed that in as well. "Got all that so far?"

"Hai. This is quite interesting…" Kiku replied.

"Right. The third category is Mental. that's like being able to tell what someone's powers are, Omniscience or Omni-linguism, or different types of eyesight, like night vision, X-ray vision, freeze vision. et cetera. If it happens within a person's head or eyes." Antonio typed that in. "Although the Omni ones are rarer for people to have. Only ten people have had Omni-linguism, and even less for Omniscience. This can also include mind control of rare occasions. Most of these people have very, VERY, good memories." Kiku nodded, seeming to understand.

"Fourth is Form. This can be anything that's added to a physical form. Like healing factor, making acid, having wings, taking on traits of animals, et cetera. This is one of the more common ones, along with the fifth category." He typed that in. Kiku looked it over again. "You got all that, amigo?"

"This is a lot of information… And you're sure there's only five?" Kiku inquired. Antonio looked up, and saw that Ivan was now standing in the doorway.

"I'm getting there. Then there is Manipulation as the fifth. That's like being able to manipulate someone's powers, Animation, being able to control shadows, light, density, gravity, probability, et cetera. it's the most common one amongst us." Antonio typed that in. "It can also be like raising the dead, warping reality, as with illusions, changing temperature, and weather. But Dark Matter manipulation isn't in there."

"Is that all?" Ivan asked from the doorway. "What about… like, the special ones?"

"I'm getting there." He saved the document and opened a new notepad. "Ivan you wanna tell him?"

"If you would like me to." He sat on the other side of Kiku and pulled the computer towards him. "Not, there's those main five abilities, Da? Well those aren't the only ones. There's an additional three- the Rarest ones. Nunber Six, the third rarest, is Time and Space. That includes Time travel, Dark Matter Manipulation, crossing into other dimensions, making Portals, manipulating Time, and others that can change the fabric of Space and Time." Ivan said smiling. He typed that into a computer.

He took a deep breath. "Number Seven, second most rarest, is Psychic, Astral, and Shifting. This includes anything that can be controlled with the mind. Like Telekinesis, Telepathy, Astral projection, Astral _Trapping_, making psychic weapons. It also has some like Empathy and generation objects, like Fire, with your mind." He typed that.

"Also has the has Molecular manipulation, like slowing down molecules to make something stop, or speeding them up to make it explode, called Telegenisis.. Adds Precognition, having premonitions- the ability to see the future or the past. And also has Shape shifting, size shifting, morphing, elasticity, turning into gas or water or the material of an object touched." Ivan added. "You understand all that, Kiku?" He asked the Japanese man.

"Wow… And there's a rarer one too?" Kiku had his full attention on Ivan.

"Da. The Eight One, the Rarest of them all is Elements and Shields. This the control of the five elements of the world, Water/Ice, Fire, Earth- which includes rock and the plants and dirt, Electricity, and Metal. Its rare to have one of these, let alone _all_ of them. Then Shields is the use of a protective barriers such as a force field, mirrors, a substitute, and bending reality, by bringing the astral plane forth as a shield. These people are immortal and can make others immortal if they wish. They can also make themselves mortal if they wish, but only after three thousand years." Ivan typed that up.

Kiku was speechless. "And there is a Ninth one, but it isn't counted because no one has ever had it. Its when someone has every ability ever." Antonio added, sliding the computer to him and putting that in as well. Antonio saved the document and shut the computer off. "And Twins normally have the best abilities. So do the ones from 'dead' nations, like us"

"W… wow…"

Ivan smiled, "I know its a lot to hope for, but I want to be able and have Molecular Manipulation. Blowing stuff up with my mind…" He gave a funny smile to Antonio.

"Everyone always hopes to have a rare one, but when they get theirs and it isn't, they're not disappointed because they like what they got."

"What do you hope to get, Toni?" Kiku asked.

"Hm… Rare I'd like Telekinesis, but Not rare….I'd like Healing factor with Shadow manipulation." He smiled, "But its a lot to hope for. What about you, Kiku?"

Kiku thought for a moment. He grabbed the notebook and pulled it over, and wrote down

_1. Movement_

_2. Mutation_

_3. Mental_

_4. Form_

_5. Manipulation._

_RARE_

_6. Time and Space_

_7. Psychic, Astral, and Shifting_

_8. Elements and Shields_

"There's quite a few…" Kiku muttered. "Antonio, could you look up a list of abilities for me?"

"Sure amigo." He turned the computer bask on and Googled a list. "List of Superhuman features and abilities in fiction?"

"That'll work" Ivan stated.

Kiku nodded in agreement. Antonio clicked the link and allowed Kiku to browse through it. "Animation sounds interesting enough…"

"What is it?" Ivan inquired him.

Kiku read it aloud "Ability to bring inanimate objects to life or to free an individual from petrification." He read through the list again, "Or Power sensing…" He pushed the computer back, "Some of those are very weird…"

"And there's some not on here too, but those are the weird ones. Like Spawn Fireworks…"

"That would actually be some fun to have, da?" Ivan giggled. "Kill people with an array of colours and lights and loud noises~"

"I bet Gilbert would like that…"

Kiku laughed, "Probably." Kiku stood up and headed towards the kitchen, which was empty now. He grabbed a drink from the fridge and strolled to the Living room. Feliciano and Lovino were still sitting there, Feli asleep and leaning on Lovino's shoulder. Kiku sat down in an over stuffed chair, close to the television. He looked over them.

_Twins normally have the best abilities. So do the ones from 'dead' nations, like us._

Kiku sat in thought. Lovino and Feliciano were twins, as were Matthew and Alfred. And most of them, sans Matthew and Alfred, were from dead nations. And now, it being many years later… _nine years? Since Yao introduced me to them all… yes, nine years…_More had fallen. Japan did, Finland and Turkey. Sweden was on the brink of falling, and most of Europe and Asia was halfway there. Canada and America held though, despite it all. Kiku sighed. Next school year was gonna be rough. But they'd get through it like they always did…

Right?

**~ViraLayton**


	2. Then

**I'm glad everyone likes this so far!**

0-o-0

Lovino Sighed.

The summer flew by too fast, and now it was the first day of high school for them all. He and Feliciano sat on the porch now. Lovino was dressed in a black shirt and pants, with a grey suit jacket over it. He pulled at his tie and adjusted his fedora. If he was trying to look mafia, he succeeded. Feliciano smiled, attired in a blue uniform that looked like it was from a world war. The jacket was undone and he wore a black shirt under it, one button undone. He pulled his boots back up, as they were falling off his feet.

"Ve… Fratello?" Lovino looked at Feliciano. "What do you think the school's gonna be like?"

Lovino thought that over a moment. "I don't know. I mean the teachers have gotta be nicer than the bastards at the elementary and Middle school. And maybe you won't get harped on as much. But I don't fucking know, Feli."

"I Hope its better." Lovino turned around and saw Antonio, standing there in form fitting jeans, (which accented his ass, much to everyone's joy) and a black shirt which said Young Volcanoes on it in red letters. He sat down next to Feli and started to tie his shoes. "Cause I don't want you to get hurt again, amigo." Feli smiled.

"IVAN!"

They turned around and barely moved out of the way of an overly excited Russian being

chased by a small Chinese man. Ivan stopped at the end of the path and held something just out of Yao's reach. Ivan laughed.

"Ivan! Give me back my hair ribbon, aru!"

Ivan laughed, "why? Yao with his hair down looks cuter that way~"

Yao stopped reaching for the ribbon temporarily and turned away from him, his face burning red. "I do not, aru." He cursed his verbal tick again. Ivan fixed his tan jacket and his scarf. He put the ribbon in his mouth, then proceeded to fix Yao's hair.

"Why do you deny if its true?" He tied Yao's dark hair back and then turned the smaller man around. Yao looked away, but Ivan forced him to look. Yao looked slightly frightened, but then Ivan hugged him, making Yao push him away. Antonio laughed as Yao straightened his blue hoodie, which had a dragon embroidered on it in dark red. He sighed and sat on the porch, Antonio sliding next to him. Ivan leaned against the short fence surrounding the Vargas' house.

There was a loud crash, and the door swung open to reveal Gilbert just standing there with the dining room table flipped over behind him. Gilbert, adorned with a neon yellow shirt, which read, 'Warning, My awesomeness can blind you.' Behind him Ludwig, still not changed, was trying to fix the table with the help of Kiku and Alfred. Matthew pushed past Gilbert, wearing (guess what?) An Italian flag hoodie. (tricked ya) Lovino smiled, standing up and giving Mathew a hug, much to the latter's surprise. "Eh?"

"I approve!" Lovino laughed, letting go of Matthew, who blushed and looked away. Gilbert stepped outside, the sun making his shirt brighter and slightly blinding Ivan, who proceeded to throw his jacket at the Prussian.

Gilbert glared at him, "The hell, Ivan?"

"Its to bright! It hurts my eyes." He whined. Gilbert rolled his eyes and stepped back inside, running upstairs. As he walked in Alfred came out, wearing a leather bomber jacket, black jeans with bleach marks, and under the bomber jacket was a plain green shirt. He flashed everyone a smile, flopping down next to Antonio. Gilbert came back out, a black hoodie covering up the neon shirt. "Spasibo."

"Bitteschon." Gilbert replied. Ludwig finally came out, wearing camouflage cargo pants and a black shirt. And lastly was Kiku, looking uncomfortable in his jeans and black shirt, which, upon closer inspection, looked like the night sky.

"Ve… when does the bus get here?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig checked his watch,

"In about five minutes." He stated plainly.

Romulus stuck his head outside, "Have a good first day!" he cheerfully said.

"Ve~ grazie nono! Oh! I've been meaning to ask what ability do you have?" Feli asked.

Romulus laughed, "I'll tell you when you get back, si?" And with that, he left the ten high-scholars alone.

"I've said this before, but it was really nice of him to let us all stay here," Matthew stated.

Alfred laughed, "Yep! A hero needs a place to stay you know!"

"Again, with the heroes and things, Fredka?" Ivan asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Alfred scoffed. "Don't call me by your stupid Russian names-"

"Since when have you complained?!" Ivan shot back

"Can we please not fight before the first day of school?!" Ludwig complained. Alfred and Ivan shot a glance at him, before agreeing.

"Hey, look idiotas, there's the bus." Lovino spoke up, gesturing down the road. Sure enough, there it was they all walked to the gate and stood by the road. The bus rolled to a halt, revealing a dark haired man, a bandage over his nose and two obscure hairs sticking up, like Alfred's.

"Are you the ten children that live at the Vargas house?" He asked. To Gilbert, he sounded Australian.

"Ve~ We are." Feliciano answered the man,

"Well hop on in mates! I'm Steve, your bus driver! But that's obvious isn't it" he said as everyone boarded the bus. The bus was mostly empty, except for two, who sat next to each other bickering. "Don't mind them, they mean well."

Lovino slid in with Matthew, glancing back at them. One had long blonde hair and blue eyes darker than Alfred's, and a slight beard. The other had choppy blonde-ish hair and gigantic eyebrows. Lovino turned back around. He looked in the seat next to him, which was his brother and Ludwig. Alfred popped up behind them, "So, this is exciting, huh?" He asked.

Ivan turned around in the seat in front of Lovino, "Da! I can't wait to find my ability!"

Yao piped up from next to Ivan. "Will you please get your ass out of my face?!"

Ivan laughed, prompting to instead sit down on Yao, who squeaked and shoved him off. Kiku laughed from next to Alfred.

"What type do you guys want?" Antonio asked, sitting with Gilbert across from Ivan and Yao. Gilbert took a picture of them with his phone.

"I hope mine is a good one, like maybe a manipulation," Matthew said.

"Movement is always a good one to have, so I wouldn't mind one of those." Ludwig said.

Feli laughed, "I want a special one,"

"Mental ones are special." Lovino joked. Alfred hit him "OW! I was joking!"

"Not cool!" Alfred scoffed. The bus stopped again, picking up a polish looking boy and one who looked Baltic, maybe Lithuanian. Steve drove around the block, the bus slowly filling up with students. Behind Feliciano and Ludwig sat a Romanian boy and his Greek friend. Kiku seemed to know the Greek boy and started talking quietly to him.

"Alright mates!" Steve announced. "Arthur, Francis! One of you wanna say the magic words? Or Both?"

"Oui! That is a fantastic idea!" The long haired one said. He and the other both ran up to the front of the bus. "Bonjour! I am Francis and this is Arthur!"

"Please note that we are now headed to school and I recommend that all the freshmen buckle up, because the way Steve drives could kill you," Arthur laughed. Francis hit him.

"That was in poor taste, mon ami. But do buckle up!" Francis announced, and he and Arthur ran back to their seat. "UN!" Steve revved the engine. "DEUX!" Steve started to drive faster, making some students actually buckle up in slight fear. Including Yao and Kiku. "TOIS!"

Steve floored the gas and the bus shot forward. Most of the students screamed in fear or joy, one being Gilbert, and frenzied to buckle up. Steve turned towards a bridge that was labelled 'Out of Service- Detour half mile ahead..' he drove it off the road, flying past a forest and coming up on a river. Matthew panicked, electing to cling to Lovino's arm. Steve laughed, driving straight into the water and turning sharply, heading straight for the middle. He pushed a couple of buttons on the dash, the lights coming on. Alfred and Kiku looked out in curiosity.

The wheels on the bus had extended out of the sides of the bus and were now acting as propellers. Bubbles of glass came down over the windows and the front of the bus as it started going deeper into the river. The whole bus eventually came completely submerged in water, now driving to the middle of a lake. Other busses were there as well, lighting up the dim water. Steve grabbed the radio, "Hello there students, this is Steve, your fantastic bus driver, announcing that we will be arriving to school an about twenty minutes." he laughed, "Don't freak out, please, this happens everyday you come to school!" He hit a button on the dash and the seats moved, turning so that everyone was facing across from each other and that there was a large space in the bus, "And you are now free to move about the bus" Steve put the radio back and continued driving.

Matthew finally let go of Lovino's arm and Feli loosened his hold on Ludwig, not letting him go entirely. Gilbert started laughing, "Well _that_ was something else, wasn't it?"

"Not something you experience everyday, that's for sure, aru." Yao added. Several students undid their seatbelts and moved around, talking to other students. Francis and Arthur still argued, probably over something stupid. Kiku sat back a bit, while Alfred undid his seatbelt and wandered around to talk to others.

"Hey! Wait for my awesomeness!" Gilbert yelled at him, undoing his and jumping after Alfred. Antonio followed.

Kiku gave a small smile, "Well this should be interesting."

Ivan laughed, "Da. And now we wait."

They sat there, occasionally talking. Steve announced that they were arriving and should take a seat, which they did. The bus went into a tunnel under the water, driving and coming up in an underground cavern. The students stared out the windows in awe. The cavern was enormous, large enough to probably hold half of the empire state building. On the land there was a large building, which Kiku estimated to be smaller than the academy in Soul Eater. It looked like a mansion or a pent house though, and lots of students bustled around it. The busses drove up onto the driveway, parking in their respective places. "Thank you all and gave a great day!" Steve smiled, and opened the door.

0-o-0

The freshman all were assembled in the gym, sitting on the floor in front of a makeshift stage. A man with brown hair, glasses, and a peculiar hair sticking up leaned against a podium. Behind him, seated, were a blonde girl in a blue-ish white dress and a white bow in her hair. She looked around the room with piercing dark eyes. Next to her was a boy, his sandy blonde hair spiked up, and a blue and white scarf around his neck. He had something along the lines of a pipe in his mouth, and looked at the dark haired man with dim green eyes. A third girl was there, her brown hair tied into pigtails with red ribbons. She smoothed out her blue dress and kept her eyes low. The dark haired man turned to them, saying something. They nodded in response.

He tapped the mic, "Could you all quiet down please?" Gilbert seemed to cringe at his Austrian accent. "Welcome to WaterLight High School. unfortunately our principle could not be here to welcome you all, but no matter. My name is Roderich Edilstein, and I welcome you freshman for him. The four of us are your Initiators. Now I need you all to get into groups of nine to ten and then I will explain."

Lovino laughed, "Easy enough." He laughed. Everyone else in the room mingled into groups. Roderich counted up the number of groups.

"We will be bringing you to a separate room and using an ability we have to jumpstart your powers, then we will test you to see what they are. Alright, there are nine groups. do we have any volunteers to go first?" A group in the back cheered. "Fine you come with me." He strode off the stage, the group finding their way out and following him.

The blonde girl with the bow in her hair stood up and walked to the podium. "I am Natalia Arlovskaya, and I will be Initiating the second group. Who next?" The group next to Lovino's, made mostly of preppy girls, squealed. "Come with me then." She headed opposite of where Roderich went, the girls following.

The other boy, with the pipe in his mouth, approached the podium. "I am Adan. Next?" He took his group.

Alfred turned to Kiku, "Ya know… I'm kinda nervous…"

"Why?" he replied

"Because I don't wanna get a suckish ability…" He muttered.

Kiku put his hand on the other's shoulder, "It'll be alright, Alfred." he reassured him.

Alfred smiled. "Thanks bro."

The last girl walked up, seemingly too short for the podium. "Hi! My name is Michelle Bonnefoy! I'll gladly take whoever wants to go next!" And she did. This kept going on in the background. The group was silent, anxiously waiting for their turn. The gym slowly cleared out until it was only them and the four Initiators.

"Last group," Roderich said. "Follow me."

"Roderich! W-Wait.!" They turned to the new voice. He was a blonde who looked eerily like Ludwig, but with icier eyes, and his hair was darker. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt, dark pants with boots that went up to his knees "C-Can I do it?"

"Hmph. Just don't screw up, Sebastian."

Sebastian thanked him and gestured for them to follow him. Feli linked arms with Ludwig, Ivan put an arm around Yao, and they followed him. They were led to a room that was a large sphere, the floor at different heights. Sebastian jumped to the middle of the room and told them to stand in a half circle, Which they did.

"I need you all to keep complete focus on me, and don't blink until the room goes dark." He said as the lights dimmed slightly.

Matthew looked at Lovino, "No turning back now," he said and looked back at Sebastian again. Out of fear, Matthew reached out for the nearest thing to his hand, which happened to be Lovino's, and held it tightly. Lovino turned bright red but did nothing to stop the Canadian. Sebastian then started glowing a dim white, and no one moved a muscle. As the light got brighter, however, they found it was harder to keep their eyes open. They managed well enough though, and then finally closed their eyes. Matthew let go of Lovino's hand.

Sebastian smiled "Now, this room is specifically to test for your powers. Lets get started, shall we?" With that, the room started shifting.

"This should be great…" Lovino muttered.

**~ViraLayton.**


	3. Later

**Sorry if it seems like I rage quit the first five rooms, I had to have AwesomeSpellsPrussia help me and it was hard and *complaincomplaincomplain**

**Le Continuing Elemental begins...**

**...**

**Now.**

0-o-0

The room didn't change much, hell it wasn't even an impressive change. It was now an empty white room, save for the ten of them and Sebastian. Eight pedestals popped out of the floor, each with a hologram floating above them. In each hologram was a room of a certain colour. "Pick one."

They all looked at each other. "The first one," Gilbert announced, pointing to the dark blue hologram. Sebastian nodded, the room then turning to look like that one. It had a circular track going around the outside, with hurdles, and two X's, one red, the other light blue, and on opposite sides of the room. Rings also hung from the ceiling, and large weights were scattered around.

"This is specializes for trying Movement Abilities. When it deduces you're done here, it will go back to the original room and you pick another until it has recorded your abilities." Sebastian explained. He turned around and walked through the wall, leaving them be.

"THIS IS SO EXITING!" Alfred yelled.

Yao cringed, "Don't be so loud!"

Ivan laughed, "So, this room you can test… Speed, strength, endurance, agility, flying, and teleportation, da? Lets try…" He marched over to the heaviest weight he could find. "Everyone try to pick it up." Ivan then tried, and… failed. He shrugged. Proceeding, Alfred, his ego getting in the way, tried. He didn't succeed either, and stepped away in shame.

"Out of my way, losers." Gilbert shoved them out of his way and popped his knuckles. He wrapped his hands around the handle on the weight… and lifted it up over his head. "HA!"

Alfred was dumbstruck, "How the he-"

_Beilschmidt, Gilbert. Ability found, Superhuman Strength, Endurance, and speed._

They all jumped as the computerized voice echoed through the room. The weights all vanished, except the one closest to Ludwig. "Hey, brüder, try it."

Ludwig shrugged, "It can't hurt. " He turned to it and almost effortlessly picked it up and threw it at Gilbert, who caught it and threw it back and Ludwig caught faster than Gilbert.

_Beilschmidt, Ludwig. Ability found, Superhuman Speed, Strength, Agility, Endurance._

Lovino laughed, "More than your brother, " Gilbert promptly threw a hurdle at him, but missed. The track and hurdles faded, along with the last weight. The two X's and the hoops remained. "Looks like someone can teleport, maybe?"

"It's probably me and my total Heroicness!" Alfred Laughed and walked over to the red X. "Now… how do I do this?"

"I think you just think yourself to the X-"

He was gone. POOF. Gone.

And then he has standing on the blue X. Just like that. "M-Mattie?!" Alfred exclaimed. The computer then announced that Matthew could Teleport. "Dammit!"

Poof. Alfred was now gone too. Matthew smiled and the X's disappeared. Alfred reappeared next to Matthew. The voice announced Alfred and Teleportation and well you know. Antonio looked up at the rings. "Maybe someone can fly?"

They all looked around at each other then back to Antonio, "Is it you?" Kiku asked.

"Eh? I don't know… I think I would be able to tell…" He muttered.

"What if my awesome me throws you through it to see?" Gilbert asked.

"NO!" Antonio waved his hands back and forth. "Nononononon-" Gilbert grabbed Antonio around the waist and picked him up, and promptly threw him at the hoops. He screamed and went through it, grabbing the second one. He pulled himself onto it. "Gilbert what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Kesesese~!" He grabbed Lovino and threw him at Antonio. Lovino fell short and started falling. Antonio Jumped off the hoop at Lovino and…

Caught him in mid air. "Gott VERDAMMIT!" Gilbert yelled, and everyone looked at Antonio.

Antonio was suspended in mid air with a large set of… Wings? Lovino looked at them, and they appeared to be purely made of white light. Lovino stared at them wide eyes, and Antonio turned to look himself. "…Damn." He made his way down from the air and set Lovino back down. The room went back to the first white room, now seven podiums.

_Carrido, Antonio. Ability Found, Wings, Light_

Everyone stared at Antonio, and his wings vanished. "Huh. Well, might as well go in order." He said with a smile. He touched the second room, it changing to that. In the middle of the room sat a bunch of candles, with some lit, and behind that a pool filled with water. Targets were plastered to the walls.

Yao looked around, "Hey where did everyone else go?"

Gilbert looked around, "I dunno. Maybe it only took the people who have this kinda abilities because it learned we shouldn't all be in the same room together"

Yao laughed, "Possibly true, aru."

Gilbert rubbed his hands together, "Lets find out" Yao nodded, and looked around. Gilbert pulled his hands apart, and the room went pure white for a few seconds. "What the hell…"

_Beilschmidt, Gilbert. Ability Found, Spawn Fireworks._

"Well look at that. How did I do that?" He looked at Yao confused. The Chinese man shrugged

"I think you rubbed your hands together, like the friction made them"

Gilbert laughed "How 'bout that?" He slapped Yao on the back, but ended up knocking the Chinese man forward into the candles, stumbling through them and falling into the pool. "Yao! Dammit!" He went to jump in after him but stopped. He couldn't swim. And as Ivan told them, Yao couldn't either. He watched him flail around in the pool and sink to the bottom of it. Gilbert sat on the edge of the pool and sighed angrily. "I'm a fucking idiot…"

"Why do you say that, aru?"

Gilbert spun around and sure enough, There stood Yao, dripping wet with smoke coming out his mouth. "How the-" The computerized voice announced Yao having Water and Fire-breathing abilities. They returned to the beginning room. They then proceeded to the next room, well, Kiku did at least. He looked around the room and saw different words in several languages scrawled all over the walls.

Everyone else did too, but they watched him through what seemed to be one-way mirror.

"Hey where are we?" Gil asked.

"We only get to watch because we don't fucking get along." Lovino hissed. "I assume Kiku has some language thing."

Antonio turned to the grumpy Italian, "Are you mad because you haven't found your abilities yet?"

Lovino flipped of Antonio, "Fuck you."

Kiku looked around, seemingly reading the words on the walls, "Omni-linguism." Ivan said, just as the computer did.

Antonio gave a stunned look. "Damn. A slightly rare Mental ability with good use."

Kiku came out with everyone. "How about that?"

Feliciano ran up to him, "That's fantastico Kiku!" He hugged him, and Kiku looked frightened for a few moments until the happy Italian let him go with a 'Ve~'

They all looked at each other. "Who hasn't found any ability yet?" Ludwig asked.

"I haven't" Ivan said, raising his looked at him, "Me or fratello either. Its kinda odd that we haven't found ours."

Matthew nodded, "Yours might be Fours and Fives. You never know."

"No, no we don't" Lovino hissed. The room changed back, and he reached out to touch the next room, but it disappeared before he could, so four podiums remained. Lovino glared at Matthew.

"Okay, maybe in Five?" He said, cautiously touching the fifth room.

Antonio looked around, "Just us three again, eh?"

Kiku laughed lightly, "Seems that way, Antonio." Ludwig said.

Ivan's eyes went wide, as did Feliciano's. They looked at each other, "that means… We must have Rares." I van muttered.

Lovino got a look between astounded and confused. "W-We do…" He smiled and turned to Matthew.

Matthew smiled, "That's great Lovino!" He patted the Italian on the back. After several more minutes Ludwig, Kiku, and Antonio returned.

"What did you guys get? I don't think we were paying attention." Ivan said.

Ludwig gave a small smile, "Reality Warping. Which, according to Antonio is both a Five and a Six."

"Ve~ That's great Luddy!" He turned to Antonio and Kiku, "What about you guys?"

"Shadow Manipulation," Antonio beamed, gesturing to himself.

Kiku smiled again, "Animation." He said as the room reverted.

Alfred smiled, "We just established that Lovino, Feliciano, and Ivan have Rares."

Antonio got a totally stunned look, "Ay Dios mio… Magnifico!" He clapped.

Ivan looked at the remaining podiums, one for each rare. "Now these are scenarios to test to see which Rares we have. I assume they work the same as the first five rooms, like only the ones who have the type of ability go in so we don't cause mayhem or kill everyone"

Gil nodded, "Sounds reasonable. Let's begin." He touched the first Rare room hologram.

Ivan looked around, and noticed he was with Yao. "YaoYao! You have a rare too!"

Yao gave the Russian a smile, "It appears that way" He looked around and got a hold of the surroundings. They stood in the middle of what seemed to be a field, and around it was a thick forest of bamboo trees. The sun was just setting, shining a reddish glow over it all and the both of them. "Wow, that's pretty, aru."

_Wiiiiz clink! Vzzzzt._

"What the hell?" Ivan asked and both of them turned around. Yao yelped and hid partly behind him. Standing a ways away from them was a large looking creature, masked by the rays of the setting sun. Yao tried to get a better look at it.

"I-Is that a panda?" Yao asked.

Ivan squinted, "Not just a Panda, YaoYao…" The virtual sun set and the thing became more visible. It was, in fact, a gianormus ass panda, but from what Ivan could tell it was made of metal. It turned its head to them and the eyes started to glow a piercing red.

Yao pulled on Ivan's jacket. "Run, aru." He whispered. Ivan looked at him.

"Never show the enemy fear, YaoYao." He said. The eyes glowed brighter and then shot something at them, passing right by Yao's ear. They both froze, "That's right, I don't know my abilities and your fire-breathing kind of doesn't work right now…" He spun around, threw Yao over his shoulder, and bolted. The Metal panda made a loud, electronic annoyed sound and charged after them, the eyes glowing red again. Yao beat Ivan's back.

"Ivan!" He yelled, pointing to the panda just as it fired another thing at them. It grazed Yao's arm and ha was aware what it was shooting now. "Damnit, lasers." He rubbed his arm here the laser brushed him. Ivan set him down and looked at it.

"Are you alright?" He inquired.

Yao nodded and looked behind Ivan. "Look out!" He yelled and pushed him down just as a giant cannonball flew past them. Ivan looked at Yao, his eyes filled with fear. Yao pulled him back up and they ran again, the metal panda close to them. It rammed into them both, sending Yao towards the bamboo forest and Ivan the opposite direction. Ivan fell to the ground with a loud thud. The Panda pushed Yao up against the forest and he realized…

It was solid. You couldn't go in it.

Which meant Yao was trapped.

"Shit" he muttered, pressing his hands behind him up against the fake forest. The panda's eyes glowed, getting brighter and brighter. Yao started to panic, but then thought. _This is Time and Space. I wouldn't have cornered me if I couldn't do something now THINK… _He stared at the panda, absentmindedly putting his hands behind his back. He Looked at the panda again, the eyes fully charged, then noted his hands. "Portals…" He whispered. Closing his eyes, he put one hand on top of the other and thought of where Ivan was. Something shot behind him and he looked, smiling slightly. A portal. Just as the Panda fired its laser he slipped in, coming back out next to Ivan and kneeling next to him.

"Y-YaoYao?" He sat up. Yao nodded, carefully helping the Russian up. "How did you get back over to me?"

Yao grinned "Portals" He whispered. "Are you alright, aru?"

Ivan nodded, "I'll be fine, don't worry YaoYao." He rubbed his arm, glaring pointedly at the panda. "Now… What can I do?" He said, clasping his hands together. The panda shot another cannonball at them, missing them by only a few feet. "I wish I had something to hit it with…"

"Like a pipe, aru?"

Ivan thought, and then nodded, "Da, A pipe."

He unclasped his hands and stared in wonder. As he pulled his hands apart, the palms glowed a bright white and something formed between them. He flipped his hands up and into them fell a large water faucet, about as long as his arm. He smiled and wielded it like a sword. "I have an Idea," Yao said with a smile. He pushed his hands together, making a portal. Both he and Ivan ran through it, landing on the back of the panda. It growled in frustration, and started turning in circles. Ivan ran to the back of its neck, jamming the pipe in the metal between its head and neck, prying off pieces of metal. It turned sharply, and Yao flew off its back.

"YaoYao!" He yelled, reaching for the Chinese man. Yao shot out another portal, falling through it and landing right behind Ivan, who he gabbed tightly. Ivan sighed in relief, and continued pulling apart the metal on the panda as it ran around like a rodeo bull. He eventually got to the wires of it, and looked at Yao. "Now to kill the beast~" He smiled. He put the pipe between his hands and it glowed, returning to hide wherever it came from. He bent down and started pulling wires, Yao gripping his arm tighter. The panda slowly slowed to a stop but bucked them both off. They flew off it and just as they were about to hit the edge wall…

_Thud_

They slammed right into the wall of the first room. Ivan laughed and looked around at everyone, standing and helping up Yao. Kiku clapped, "That was great, you two."

Ivan took a goofy bow, much to the hilarity of Feliciano and Matthew, "Spasibo, Kiku"

Antonio smiled at Ivan and Yao, "Those were impressive moves you two had."

_Rare Scenario, Level Six, complete._

_Wang, Yao. Ability Found, Portal Creation_

_Braginski, Ivan. Ability Found, Summoning._

They all smiled at the computerized voice.

"Ve~ I wonder if we have Sevens fratello." Feliciano said cheerfully

Lovino shrugged, "Who the hell knows. Someone initiate the next room." He growled.

"Me and my total Heroicness will do it!" Alfred beamed, prancing over to the next Rare hologram and running his hand through it.

Matthew looked around. "Wow," Was the only thing he could think to say. Both he and Alfred were in the Rare scenario, along with Gilbert, Kiku, Ivan, and Antonio were all in the scenario, which appeared to take place in a large factory from about the twenties, which was running the machinery. The six of them started walking around.

Ludwig and Yao watched them from behind the glass. Yao looked distant, "Yao, are you alright?" Ludwig asked.

He looked at the German, "I was just thinking," He said, turning to look at Lovino and Feliciano, "You two haven't found any abilities yet."

Lovino scoffed, "Yeah, so?"

Yao gave him a plain look "Lovino, there's only one room left. And it's the Rarest of the Rare. Which means either you and Feliciano don't have an ability, or y-you both have…"

Feliciano's eyes went wide, the lights making them seem almost glowing. Lovino turned to Feli, covering his mouth in shock.

Ludwig turned to Yao "Do you really think?"

Yao turned back and watched the six in the scenario, "No one has ever not had an ability. They're both twins, and descended from a dead nation. I don't think so. I know so."

Ludwig looked at the two Italians, Feliciano hugging Lovino, who still looked utterly shocked. He sighed and returned to watch with Yao.

Ivan jumped up on a machine, "Dude be careful" Alfred hissed.

"Don't worry Fredka, I'll be safe." He smiled at the American. He walked across it and jumped onto a conveyer belt, standing still as it carried him to the end. He jumped off and came face to three-faces with something. "I found it." He yelled, jumping back on the belt and running back to them. They met in the middle and turned to look at what they were fighting.

It looked like a Hydra or a three headed dragon. But there were some things missing. The head and base of the neck, where the legs, tail, and wings connected to the body, and the joints in the legs. One head held a body in its mouth and crushed it, swallowing it. Matthew cringed. The head in the middle looked straight at them and roared loudly, a purple vapour coming out its mouth and sinking to the ground. The last one opened its mouth and static electricity sounded. That's what Gilbert thought it was anyway.

"S-So… Run?" Alfred asked. Gilbert turned around and bolted, Matthew and Antonio right on his heels. Kiku Jumped onto a machine and then up onto the rafters and lights of the factory, getting as close to the creature as possible. One head spotted him and roared loudly, fire shooting out of it. Kiku jumped down and ran quickly away behind something. Gilbert ducked into a small space under a machine, Antonio sliding in next to him. Matthew kept running. He caught up to Kiku and they both skidded to a stop, Kiku ducking behind Matthew. The last head hovered in front of them, its mouth wide open and light coming from inside it. The middle one found Gilbert and Antonio, its mouth open and vapour starting to sink out of it. Alfred ducked behind Ivan, the Russian trying to block him from the view of the fire head. It centred itself in front of them. The heads stared at them all, and no one moved.

Kiku stared at the head, _If we move, it hurts us… _He kept staring at it, neither blinking. _But if I don't move maybe I can hurt it._ He started thinking ways he could try to hurt the dragon, still staring it down. The head visibly cringed, closing its mouth and hissing. Matthew looked at Kiku, who had a slight smirk on his face. Matthew gained a small smile.

Antonio and Gilbert didn't move an inch. Antonio had a solid grip on the metal bar suspending the machine up and Gilbert was watching the vapour sink out and towards them. He noticed something flicker behind the head, and saw a ceiling light on fire. He Looked at the dragon, then the fire again. A small part of the fire broke off, in a way, and fell to the floor, staying in the spot Gilbert was staring at. Antonio noticed Gilbert staring ad nudged his friend lightly. Gilbert looked at Antonio, who gestured to the fire and to the vapour. Gilbert gave him a confused look, but eventually clicked it together.

Alfred looked over Ivan's shoulder, the dragon staring at him and growling. Ivan gave it a nasty stare back. He glanced over and looked at the body of the dragon, and nearly gagged. The body that the dragon had ate was visible to him inside the stomach, as a glowing girl standing inside and pounding at the sides of the stomach. She vanished like a wisp of smoke. The dragon roared, making Ivan return his attention to it. Smoke rolled out its mouth, and the other two heads roared back.

What happened next happened in less than ten seconds. The First head, by Ivan and Alfred, shot fire out at them, and Ivan jerked his hands up, as if trying to stop the fire. The fire came to a complete stop just inches from them. They took the chance and ran. The Middle head, by Gilbert and Antonio, shot out the vapour at the two of them as Gilbert somehow managed to get the ball of fire to fly over and land in the dragon's mouth, lighting the vapours. Antonio gripped the iron bar hard enough that the iron encased his skin, protecting them from the explosion of the gas. Matthew jumped at the last head and it shot out a bolt of Electricity, narrowly missing Kiku. He landed on the back of it, grabbing on and holding for dear life.

Kiku yelled, "We need to find your Ability Matthew!"

Alfred ran to him and jumped on the dragon head, jamming something in it. "Al what the hell are you doing?!" Matthew yelled.

Alfred carved a pentagram into the back of the head, "Put your hand on it!" He yelled while doing so. The dragon head was flying around like a madman on crack. Matthew did, and the pentagram glowed a bright red. "Jump!" They both did, and the head froze in the air, exploding in an array of red light. Ivan pushed the fire back at the first head, the fire enveloping it and causing it to explode as well. They all met back in the middle.

"Dude, Antonio, you look awesome." Gilbert Laughed, poking his iron-made friend. Antonio punched him, leaving a large bruise. The room reverted, Feliciano and Lovino standing next to the last podium.

_Rare Scenario, Level Seven. Complete_

_Abilities Found._

_Williams, Matthew and Jones, Arthur, Psychic, All. Astral, All, Substance Mimicry._

_Braginski, Ivan, Mediumship, Molecular Manipulation._

_Honda, Kiku, Psychic Weapons._

_Carrido, Antonio, Substance Mimicry_

_Beilschmidt, Gilbert, Pyrokinesis._

They all clapped for themselves, congratulating each other.

"Yeah, yeah whoopdy fucking do." He Looked at Feliciano. "We'll be going now, Into Rare Eight." Everyone who hadn't figured it out, Alfred and Gilbert, was shocked, "Wish us luck." He said, waving his hand through the Hologram.

Feliciano grabbed Lovino's arm, "Fratello I'm scared."

"I Know Feli." He looked around. "Me too."

**I now leave you all with another cliff-hanger. :U**

**~ViraLayton**


	4. Again

Feliciano closed his eyes in fear. He kept thinking to himself, _what if I can't figure mine out? A-And What if I die?! Oh… _He gripped Lovino's arm tighter "Fratellino, you're hurting me." Lovino muttered, trying to pry his brother's hands off his arm, but to no avail. In fear, Feliciano had an iron grip on the closest thing to him. "Open your eyes, there's no danger at the moment."

Feliciano did so, blinking open his amber eyes. They were standing on a long metal bridge, going on seemingly indefinitely, posts lighting the bridge with candle-lit and electric-lit lanterns. The sky around them was a bright fiery red, and below them was a large abyss of water, a small patch of land next to it. Lovino glanced around again, and started walking one way. Feliciano walked beside him, his eyes darting around nervously. Lovino looked over the edge of the bridge, noting how far down it went down and palling slightly. They kept walking, the sky not changing, seemingly stuck forever on sunset. Feli gave a tired noise, leaning on Lovino. He looked at the younger Italian. "Are you tired, idiota?"

Feli nodded, "Please don't be mad at me fratello…" He yawned.

"I'm not mad, Feliciano" Lovino sighed, walking his brother to the side of the bridge and sitting him down. "Annoyed maybe."

_Clap, clap, clap_

Lovino turned, seeing a figure cloaked entirely in shadow and clapping sarcastically, "You two should take acting classes, you're… _fantastic_" He jeered. Loving rolled up his sleeves and sneered at them

"Jackass. You're gonna pay for that comment," He growled. He took a swing at him, his fist going right through the strange man. Lovino's eyes went wide and he stepped back in fear. Feliciano looked out from behind Lovino and whined. The cloaked figure grabbed Lovino and threw him down the bridge, he sliding down it and skidding to a stop.

"Fratello!" Feli whined, reaching for him. The cloaked figure grabbed him and held him over the edge of the bridge, his grip on him loose. He looked down and screamed. Lovino sat up and ran for him, the figure smiling angrily and letting go of Feli. "FRATELLO!" Lovino panicked, reaching for his brother and missed his outreached hand. His eyes went wide as he watched his younger twin fall. Feliciano watched where Lovino was and found his voice caught in his throat. He hit the water with a loud splash, sinking deep into the water. He thrashed around violently, his eyes wide open. Water rushed into his throat as he tried to take a breath. He coughed, more water going into his mouth.

Lovino growled and jumped over the edge of the bridge, plummeting feet first into the water. He swam towards his younger twin, and upon reaching him grabbing him and swimming up to the surface. Feliciano coughed, holding onto Lovino tightly. He saw the small patch of land and swam towards it, pushing Feli up onto it first before climbing on himself. Feli rolled over and coughed up water, shaking a little. Lovino sat him up and rubbed his back. Feli looked at him, afraid. Lovino muttered to him "I'll try to keep you safe, si? Don't let go of me though." Feli nodded, linking his arm in Lovino's own. They stood up and looked around. The cloaked figure appeared in front of them, and Lovino kicked some sand at them. They hissed, allowing Lovino to help Feli onto his back and run.

Feli pointed to something on the bridge, "F-Fratello… A ladder" He whispered. Lovino looked and saw it, just barely.

"I'm gonna have to swim to it, alright?" Feli nodded, "Hold on" Lovino took a deep breath just as the cloaked figure charged at them. He cursed himself and ran into the water. For some reason the water never splashed over them, and he dared himself to look. He quickly why he wasn't swimming…

He was running on the water.

His mind going through surprise mode, he kept running, reaching the ladder and quickly climbing it back onto the bridge. He slipped Feli off his back and grabbed his twin's arm tightly.

"F-Fratello…" Feli whined, rubbing his arm.

Lovino sighed, "I'm sorry, Feli… But we will figure this out, si?"

Feli nodded, holing Lovino's arm tighter

0-o-0

Yao sighed, "There is no way they're going to make it, aru"

Ivan frowned, putting his hand on Yao's shoulder, "Do you maybe not think that they're strong enough?"

"No, I'm just thinking that they won't be able to figure it out…"

Matthew watched Lovino and Feliciano, quietly muttering to himself. Alfred stood next to his twin, "Dude, everything alright?"

Matthew looked at him "I'm fine, Al. Just talking to myself"

"Alright… As long as you don't answer yourself you're good" He told him.

Matthew shrugged and continued watching Feli and Lovino.

0-o-0

Lovino grabbed a fire-lit lamp close to him and held it up, Feliciano still with his arm tightly linked in his brothers. The cloaked figure stood behind them, unbeknownst to them. Lovino heard something step behind him and he turned, throwing the lamp at it and running, dragging Feli behind him. The figure jumped on both of them, shoving Feliciano away and grabbing a fire lit lamp and spilling the contents of it on Lovino's face. He hissed in pain "FRATELLO!" Feli screamed, curling up into a ball and reaching for him. Lovino reached out for him, but his hand was then pinned down by the figure. He went to yell for him, but the embers from the lamp spilled into his throat and choked him. The figure clamped Lovino's mouth shut, keeping the embers in. He thrashed underneath the figure, Feli screaming for him to get off. He suddenly stopped, as did Lovino. Lovino did his best to open his mouth and the fire spew all over the figure. He jumped back, covering his face and allowing Lovi to shove him off.

He ran over next to Feliciano and they both ran. Feli looked back at the figure, which was slowly turning from black to red "F-Fratello…"

Lovino looked too, "Hell…" He grabbed another lamp, breaking it open and grabbing the embers out of it. He stopped, rolling them around in his hands. The figure stood up and charged at them. "C'mon…" He muttered, looking at the embers. Just as the figure, now crimson red, was near them, the embers ignited in his hands and he held them out, fire flying from his hands at them. They stumbled back, feeling the full force of the fire. Feliciano hid behind Lovino, watching. When the other person was disabled for a moment, Lovino looked over the railing of the bridge and held his hand down, focusing on the water. He raised his hand, the water coming up and to him. He threw it at the figure, it turning a deep shade of purple. Lovino grabbed Feli's hand and pulled them both over the edge of the bridge, hitting the water at the same time. He pulled them both up, the figure still on the bridge. Lovino swam them both over underneath it, clinging to a support pole and keeping quiet. The figure hissed, jumping down to the water and looking around. Lovino pulled himself and Feli under the water, but just barely down.

"Where are you~?" He jeered. Lovino swam around quietly, getting to the small patch of land and silently pulling himself and Feli onto it. The figure turned to face them, and when it saw them charged full force. Lovino grabbed a handful of sand and hurled it at the figure, turning to rock before hitting him. The figure growled, turning from purple to a strange green colour. Lovino grabbed Feli and ran again, jumping back up onto the bridge and waiting. It followed them, glaring heavily at them.

"F-Fratello…" Feli whined

Lovino backed up, his boots dragging on the bridge, "Feliciano, be quiet…"

Feli whispered to his brother, "D-Do you think y-you have the elements? All of them?"

"I'm not sure of how many I have, but three out of five sure makes me hope so…" He said under his breath, never taking his eyes off the figure. The figure popped its knuckles and walked angrily towards Feli and Lovino. It jumped up and landed hard, the bridge bending and twisting awkwardly like a rope bridge would. Lovino held on tightly while Feli clutched his jacket tightly. Lovino stuck his hand into one of the electric lamps and yelled out at the electricity shocked him badly, letting go and falling to his knees. He passed out.

0-o-0

Matthew swore loudly, "Damnit!" Everyone still kept watching them, silent. Yao was currently held close to Ivan, the large Russian biting his lip in fear. Kiku had his hand against the glass, silently muttering in different languages. Gilbert was watching Ludwig, who never took his eyes off Feliciano for a second. Alfred patted Matthew on the back and sighed. Antonio was standing from everyone, but still watching the Italians. Matthew sighed, looked down, and stepped away from the window.

Alfred stepped next to him, "Matthew, everything alright?"

"No, everything's not alright" He hissed in response. He glared at his twin angrily.

Alfred put up his hands defensively, "Alright dude, just don't kill me…" He walked back over to the window and watched. Matthew sighed upsetly and began muttering to himself, watching still

0-o-0

Feliciano shook Lovino "F-Fratello! Lovi get up!" He shook him harder as the figure walked closer to them. He curled up into a ball, tears slowly flowing from his eyes. "D-Don't hurt m-me…" The figured bulled up its hand into a fist and aimed at him. Feliciano screamed as loud as he could and covered his head with his hands, hiding his face. The room flashed white and the figure was thrown backwards across the bridge.

"F-Frat-tell-lino?" Lovino grunted, sitting up. "Feliciano!"

His brother looked at him, "H-Huh?" Lovino gestured around them, which was some sort of force field barrier that was keeping the figure away from it, Electricity sounded through Lovino, and he stood up with the help of Feliciano and touched the edge of the shield gently, The electricity from his flowed out around it, super charging it.

"You leave us alone, si?" The figure laughed at him, "I fucking said, you leave us ALONE!"

The water came up from below them and swirled around the figure, along with some sand from the island, which turned to stone in the water. Fire from the torches cut through it, setting the figure on fire. Electricity from the remaining lamps charged the water, shocking the figure. The four things squeezed it and finally the metal from the bridge cam up around it and enveloped it into a cocoon. Lovino collapsed…

And Matthew caught him and stood him back up. "Lovino?!"

"H-Huh?" He responded weakly. Feliciano shot over to Ludwig, tightly hugging the German.

"Are you alright, Feli?" he asked. Feli nodded and Ludwig hugged him tightly.

Lovino stood up straight as he could and was leaning on Matthew for support. A door opened up in the side of the room and the computerized voiced announced.

_Congratulations, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas._

_Vargas, Feliciano. Shields, all. Immortality, touch, if desired. Wonderful job_

"Huh?!" Feli exclaimed, confused.

"Any person with a level 8 Ability is immortal and can transfer it in a certain way" Antonio explained.

Lovino looked at him, "They c-can?" Antonio nodded. "H-Huh…"

_Vargas, Lovino. Elements, Fire, Water, Earth, Metal, Electricity._

Lovino bit his lip in anticipation

_Immortality, kiss, if desired. Wonderful job._

"WHAT?!"

Matthew tried to hold back his laughter as the door slid open and the ten of them walked outside. Their schedules sat on a table just outside the table and each grabbed their own. They said goodbye to each other and headed their separate ways, both sets of twins going the same way.

0-o-0

Alfred fell backwards onto the mat on the ground, exhausted. "I… Quit."

Matthew laughed "Oh c'mon Al, it's not that hard"

"Yes it is Mattie!" His twin shot back. Lovino rolled his eyes and scribbled something down into a notepad, waiting for them to finish. Feliciano looked at the notepad, then back at Alfred and Matthew. Alfred jumped back up and stared heavily at Matthew, both engaged in a battle of their minds.

"This is exciting, isn't it fratello?" Feliciano asked, watching them with curious eyes.

Lovino scoffed, "If you call this exciting" He grumbled angrily and continued scribbling down something. Feli looked again.

"Ve~ What're you writing?" He asked, trying to sneak a look at it

Lovino hid it from him "None of your damn business!" He closed it and put it in his pocket. Feli shrugged and watched the other two in the room. They were in a gymnasium type of room with red mats spread across the floor. Alfred and Matthew continue staring at each other, using assorted Psychic abilities to attempt to knock each other over. Eventually Alfred folded, falling to his knees and panting. Matthew smiled at himself, proud.

"Tired Al?" He asked. Alfred flipped him off and Matthew walked over to him, helped him up. "I'm done for now" He muttered.

Alfred scoffed, "You better be, damnit"

Feliciano laughed, "Isn't this our last class?" he asked, with a nod in response from Matthew

"Good, I can't wait to go home" Lovino muttered angrily, pushing his hair back only to have it fall right back where it was. The final bell rang and the students all headed back to their buses, tired from the first day of school. They all sat in the same seats on the busses, Lovino listening to music as Matthew took a nap beside him. Ivan had his arm around Yao, much to the latter discomfort. Everyone nearly dozed off on the bus ride home, and when they arrived they all headed straight to their rooms…

The second day of school was the same, but they headed for their classes instead. Gilbert and Antonio sat next to each other in some confusing math class that neither was paying attention in. Toni nudged Gil "Hey, see that chiquita right there~?"

Gil looked, "Yeah. Antonio, she's kinda ugly~" He whispered as quietly as he could.

The teacher turned to them, giving them a stern look, "You you, separate"

Gilbert looked astonished, "You heard that?!"

"I said sep-" She started to say when alarms suddenly started going of and the speakers came on

"_Attention, all school personnel, we have a code Ruby, I repeat, a code Ruby. Keep your students in the rooms with the doors locked, I repeat, locked doors."_

Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other worriedly, and just as the teacher went to lock the door, they both bolted out into the hallway. "GET BACK HERE!" She screamed at them. Being Toni and Gil, they didn't listen. Lovino was in the hallway, presumably coming from the bathroom.

"What the hell is a code Ruby?!" He asked. Toni and Gil shrugged.

"Not a clue" They chimed.

A gun cocked behind them and they slowly turned to look. It was someone dressed in all black holding up two guns, a shotgun and a pistol. Gilbert, Antonio and Lovino froze, holding their hands up. "Didn't you hear" They sneered, cocking the guns "it's a code Ruby~"

Antonio took a deep breath. "Wh-What's code Ruby?" He asked nervously.

The person, a man from his voice, aimed the guns at Lovino and put his fingers on the triggers, "Code Ruby- When someone enters the school who is armed, dangerous, and hates Abilities."

Gilbert's eyes widened. _Th-These people are real?! I only hear about them in storied Vater used to say but… _The man never took the guns off Lovino as Gil looked him over. These people always have dangerous abilities and weapons, and intent to exterminate anyone with abilities…_ Except themselves._

Lovino took a deep breath and looked at the man again, shaking from slight fear. The man laughed "I think I'll start with you first, pretty boy" He lowered the pistol and hit Lovino upside the head with his gun, knocking him to the floor. Gilbert yelled angrily in German, rubbed his hands together quickly, and threw out fireworks, them exploding enough to push Lovino off to the side.

"You want to kill him-" Gilbert started, taking the fire from the fireworks and wrapping them around his hands.

"-You go through us first" Antonio finished, bringing his and Gilbert's shadow up from the floor and making them ready to fight. The man laughed, a light glowing from behind him and making the shadows dissipate. Toni growled and summoned his wings to himself.

"You pitiful fools" He jeered, creating his pistol into a battle-axe of dark matter and aiming it at them. "That'll cost you your heads." He sneered.

Gil growled, "Who do you think you are?!"

He pulled off his black attire, revealing a slender man with ruby red hair and a long red cloak and red pants. His shirt was black with an upside-down heart on it. "My name is Ruby Kingdom, for which the code is named after. I'm known as the King of Hearts, for when I kill people, I behead them. And I'm going to destroy every person with an ability, starting with WaterLight high school." Antonio and Gilbert looked at each other worried as Ruby aimed his gun at Lovino again, who was now sitting up holding his head in his hands. "But I think I'll kill him first, execution style" He used his battle-axe to knock Toni and Gil off to the side. They both landed on top of each other and hit their heads harshly. Ruby aimed his gun at Lovino.

"N-No… Per f-favore…" Lovino hissed. Someone started running down the hallway towards them.

"Goodbye" Ruby said and pulled the trigger.

A scream followed

**Short chapter due to writers block~**

**~ViraLayton**


	5. Ruby

**Holy fuck you guys must really like this. *Is stunned* I do have one thing I'd like to ask you guys… What do you think the random people's abilities should be? Like teh Nordics and Asians and extras and such and so~?**

**Shall we begin~?**

"_N-No__…__ Per f-favore__…"__ Lovino hissed. Someone started running down the hallway towards them._

"_Goodbye__"__ Ruby said and pulled the trigger._

_A scream followed_

0-o-0

Ruby yelled out in pain and stumbled backwards. Feliciano stood in front of Lovino, his hands out and a mirror held up in front of him as a shield. He was panting, clearly exhausted. Ruby had his hand clutched over his stomach, it bleeding out over his hand. He glared at Feli, who's mirror shattered and he kneeled next to Lovino. Antonio and Gilbert pulled them up and they ran down the hall. Ruby growled and pulled the bullet out of him, changing his weapon into an electrified whip and ran after them. Lovino ran ahead of everyone, trying to find an open door. He eventually pulled the gym door open and the three of them ran in, he slamming the door behind them. They all were out of breath.

"What the bloody hell are you doing out in the halls?!" Someone asked behind them. Gilbert turned to see Arthur and… Multiple other ones around him, all looking completely different. The four looked at each other and jumped when something slammed on the door.

"I know you're in there" Ruby jeered. Arthur flinched and stepped back, the multiples of him disappearing.

"That's Ruby by the way…" Antonio growled.

Arthur looked shocked, "R-Ruby Kingdom?!" They nodded, "Holy…"

Another bang on the door prompted them to jump. "I'm coming in." He said and promptly kicked the door open, the five of them taking a step back.

"Holy hell…" Was the only thing Toni could get out of his mouth before Ruby flicked the whip at them. They jumped and ran to the other side of the gym with Ruby close behind them. With a flick of the whip it wrapped around Gilbert's ankle, dragging him across the floor to Ruby. He wrapped it around the Prussian man and the other four froze when Gil screamed out in pain. "AMIGO!" Ruby let a smile trace his mouth, super charging the electricity to make Gil in more pain. As much as Gilbert annoyed him, Lovino just couldn't watch him do that. He held his hands out in front of him and concentrated on the electricity in an attempt to pull it away. Arthur watched in slight amazement as it pulled away from the whip and wrapped around his hands, allowing him to shoot it back at the target. He faltered, allowing Gil to crawl back over to them.

Ruby laughed, making the whip into a large gun and aiming it at them. Feli looked at everyone nervously, the fear crystal clear in his amber eyes. Ruby fired a single shot at the group before they scattered, Gilbert and Antonio running one way and the other three running the opposite way. Ruby growled but left a small smile at the end. "So we're playing games, hm? I think I know who the losers are going to be" He said and ran after Gilbert and Antonio. Gil and Toni looked around frantically, Antonio swinging a door open and running through. They stumbled down the set of stairs and bound themselves in a dark room. Toni revealed his wings and they looked around the room. It appeared to be the boiler room of the building, along with the basement. They walked around, careful not to stumble over anything. A clang from behind them made Gilbert jump and Antonio spin around to see what the sound was. "Where are you?" Ruby growled. They looked at each other an backed up as far away from Ruby as they could. Well, until Gilbert stumbled. Ruby instantly ran over and grabbed him, pulling him up and wrapping something around his neck. Antonio froze, a slight glare at Ruby in his eyes. Ruby had some kind of string around Gil's neck, it digging into his skin and slightly cutting it. Gil coughed and Ruby threw something at Antonio, causing him to fall down. With a swift motion the three of them disappeared.

Feliciano tripped, slamming his face hard into the floor. Lovino pulled him up as an announcement came on the speakers

"_Good afternoon students of WaterLight high school, this is Ruby Kingdom speaking. Currently- Shut up! -I have the students of Antonio and Gilbert with me. I suggest the students closely associated with them come get them. I'll be waiting around the world~"_

"Wh-What?!" Feli exclaimed, rubbing his nose which was now bleeding. "H-He has Gil and Tonio…"

"DAMNIT!" Lovino yelled, punching the wall. Arthur gave them both a stern light and the lights flickered, a few blowing out.

"F-Fratello…" Feliciano gave him a tight hug, which the latter just ignored.

Arthur sighed, pulling at the cuffs of his shirt, "Well this is just fantastic. Two students are kidnapped and we have no way to find them."

Lovino growled, "We do have a way, idiota" He turned to face Arthur and gave him a stern look. "We're a group of friends and we have been for ten years. We're not going to let some idiotic asshole tear that apart." With that he grabbed Feliciano's arm and dragged him back down the hall.

Arthur sighed and there were small flashes of light behind him. He turned to face four people, all who looked identical to him but varied in ways. He looked at one who was in a white military suit, his eyes glowing lime green and his hair a lighter shade. "Mosaic, go see if you can find the location of Antonio and Gilbert." He turned to another, with cotton candy pink hair and vest, his bowtie cotton candy blue and with khakis. His eyes were light blue and had swirls of odd colours in them. "Oliver go with him, and no cupcakes." Oliver pouted. He turned to the other two, one in all leather including a trench coat and knee high boots. His hair was darker than Arthur's and the other's was as well. He was dressed in black and red with a sort of punk-ish look about him. A large electric guitar with a grunge English . "Duo, Tog, go around the school and see how the hell Ruby got in and if you prevent it from happening again. With that the four other versions of him ran off to do what he had asked.

Arthur heard footsteps sounding from behind him, noting tat whoever it was were wearing some extremely expensive and fancy French boots. They snaked their arms around him and set their head on his shoulder. "Ordering around yourselves from different dimensions around, are we?" They asked with a toxic French accent lacing their words.

Arthur sighed, "I needed them to go get information I can't get myself, Francis. And would you quit it with your damn 'make me fall in love with you' shit? You know that ability doesn't work on me!" He grumbled angrily, swatting away the Frenchman who was trying to stick his tongue in the other's ear.

"But mon ami, I can at least try" He cooed, a scent rolling off of Francis drifted into the Englishman's nose. By any other circumstances, anyone who smelled it would instantly be in love with the Frenchman. Arthur was an exception to this, much to Francis' dismay. Arthur couldn't smell due to something that happened in chemistry last year involving a jackass named Timothy and some ammonia that was heating up on a hot plate. For whatever reason he managed to have his face shoved above the heating, the fumes went up his nose, effectively causing his sense of smell to be obliterated.

Arthur wasn't impressed and shoved the Frenchman off, turning to face him. He crossed his arms, "Francis what do you want?"

Francis immediately became serious, his tone dropping to one that Arthur hadn't heard from him before. "We need to help them get Antonio and Gilbert back. We may not know them all too well but they're classmates, and hostages of the most dangerous person in the world- universe." He looked down, a strange glimmer in his eyes that Arthur hadn't seen in them before. _Utter fear. _Arthur took a deep sigh and placed his hand on the Frenchman's shoulder.

"I know. I'll help you and them, I promise." He whispered.

Francis looked at him, "R-Really?" Arthur simply nodded. Francis gave a small smile and linked arms with the Englishman, much to the latter's discomfort. They walked back to their classes, Francis to a biology class and Arthur to his study hall.

0-o-0

Ludwig sat in total silence. Did he mean his brainless idiot of a brother Gilbert or was there a mistake of some sort. He glanced at the teacher and upon noticing she wasn't looking at him used his ability. He shaped the classroom around him into a small clearing in a forest, the desks into brushes, the students not there anymore and it was only him. From his vantage point he though the scene he had created was wonderful, glad for having his Reality Warping ability. To a student or the teacher looking at him, his eyes were glazed over and flitting around quickly. If one looked close enough, you could see the illusion he had created reflected I his eyes. He would occasionally move his head as if to look at more of scenery. He was jolted out of this though when a buzzer went off and the announcements came on

"_Attention students, today we are sending you home early due to the earlier kidnapping of Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Fernandez Carrido. We will notify your parents or guardians of whether or not school will be open tomorrow. Please have a wonderful rest of your afternoon, thank you."_

A wonderful afternoon?! Ludwig sighed in sheer annoyance. How could he have a wonderful afternoon when his brother was missing? Gathering up his things he left with the other students, heading towards his locker and effortlessly opening it. He put away what he needed to and grabbed his back and homework. Just as he was about to leave the blondes who rode his bus strolled over to him. Arthur and Francis if he remembered right. "Excuse me, are you Gilbert's brother?" Francis asked him. Ludwig solemnly nodded. "We're sorry about what happened…"

Ludwig nodded, "Thank you, but you don't have t-"

Arthur interrupted him. "We want to help you find him, if that's alright."

Ludwig felt his jaw drop to the floor. Normally people are glad to hear that Gilbert is missing, and hoped he'd stay missing. No one ever asked if they could help look for his brother. They both looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. He took a second to recover from the small shock and nodded, "Sounds good."

Francis gave a small smile, "We'll be there at six thirty, alright?" He said, walking away with Arthur next to him. Ludwig was temporarily in shock for a moment but recovered quickly and headed for his bus.

He hopped on and slid into his seat with Feliciano arriving shortly after. Instead of being lively and bubbly and ready to talk, he just sat there, weary with a large bandage over his nose. His hair was messy and there was a small drop of blood on his shirt, which Ludwig assumed was from his nose. "Feliciano? Are you-"

"I saw him." He said quietly.

Ludwig's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Feli looked at Ludwig, his eyes filled with pure fear, "Ruby. H-He chased after G-Gil and T-Tonio an-and I wanted t-to go h-help them but Fratello w-wouldn't let me!" He sobbed, quickly pulling the German into a tight hug and finally breaking down into tears. Ludwig registered what the Italian told him and hugged him tightly, the other still crying into his broad shoulder. Ludwig sighed, gently rubbing Feli's back and attempting to comfort him. The small Italian kept crying and saying that he was sorry in a few languages while Ludwig kept hugging him and rubbing his back, eventually smoothing out his hair. As more people loaded onto the bus he noticed Lovino was also in the same mood as Feliciano, just not as upset or in tears. The bus ride home was silent. No one moved unless they were getting off. No one spoke except for Feliciano who was still crying. When the eight of them got off the bus no one talked yet. When they walked through the door and Romulus asked how their day was and why they were home early, no one responded. They simply went tier separate ways, some to their rooms, the kitchen, the backyard, living room, wherever.

Lovino slumped down on the couch, Matthew next to him. He duly noted that Lovino was shaking and felt the urge to hug him but held it back. Lovino pulled out a pad of paper and sat back scribbling something quietly onto it. Matthew knew that Lovino might cry; he only ever cried when he was alone or with Matthew and drawing. Matthew just sat there in silence as Lovino scribbled furiously onto the paper, whatever he was drawing unknown to the Canadian. Lovino eventually was scribbling so quickly and harshly that the pencil snapped in half. Lovino set the paper pad and broken pencil down, pulling his knees to his chest and counting to ten in every language he know. Matthew just sat there in silence, waiting for Lovino to calm down. After a good half hour or so Lovino was calm, his usually scowling face twisted into a blank look, his eyes closed and leaning against Matthew. The Italian took a deep breath.

Matthew looked at him, "We're gonna find them both, Lovino" He muttered.

"How the hell do you know?" he scoffed, turning his expression to Matthew. He was just about to say something when a knock at the door interrupted him. He stood up and went to the door, opening it to reveal Arthur and Francis. "The hell are you t-"

"Shut your trap" Arthur barked. "We're here to help you find Gilbert and Antonio. Get all of your friends and get to the backyard so we can tell you some things."

Lovino tried his hardest to keep his expression straight. "H-Help us find them?"

Francis nodded, "Don't look so surprised. Go and get them, and we'll wait for you all." With that they stepped out of the doorway and went around the house to the backyard. Lovino shook his head and went to gather everyone with Matthew's help. When they stepped into the backyard, Francis and Arthur sat on the ground, the multiples of Arthur walking around. They stood near Arthur and Francis. "Have a seat" The Frenchman said. They looked anxious but sat in a circle with them. Arthur pulled out a pad of paper.

"Alright, so the Code Ruby was issued at 8:15. Then the announcement of Ruby having Gilbert and Antonio came on at about 8:50. Someone remind me what the announcement said again?"

Ivan toyed with the ends of his scarf. "Something about having Antonio and Gilbert and he would wait for us around the world, da? Whatever that means…"

One of the Arthur look-a-likes, Mosaic, spoke up, his eyes flickering when he spoke, "We searched all over, and they're not in North America. Anywhere." Arthur jotted that down, "They're not in any of the dimensions we're from either." Kiku sighed, looking down at the ground.

A different one, Duo, spoke, "We found how he got into the school. There was an extremely small hole cut into the top of the dome and ground over the school. Assuming he used that he probably just a hole in it and slipped in was his entrance and probably exit."

"Well that makes sense but Gilbert and Tonio are kinda loud mouths and fighters." Alfred said, pulling at his bomber jacket.

"He probably knocked them out first." Matthew added. "I mean, it's the only way you can get either of them to shut up." Alfred laughed, "Well its true!"

Alfred clapped his twin on the back, "I know Mattie, we all do." Matthew simply sighed and muttered something in French.

Arthur nodded, jotting it down on the paper. "So we have no clue where to start, yes?"

"Seems that way, aru" Yao responded flatly. "Or any clue where to start." He huffed, some smoke escaping through his nose.

Kiku thought and an idea popped into his head. "What if around the world means that he changes his location ever so often? And since he's got god knows shat abilities he could be anywhere.

Ludwig sighed, moving his arm a little so it wouldn't go numb from the hold Feliciano had on it. "Lets just hope that they're all right…"

0-o-0

Someone gently shook Gilbert. "Gil? Gil are you alright?!"

The Prussian cracked a weary eye open, noting it was Antonio. "T-Toni?" He sat up and winced when a pain went through the back of his head. "Where are we?"

Antonio shrugged, "In a large dog cage which is unbreakable and there's one next to us but I can't tell who's in it." The cage bumped and Gilbert now became more aware of where they were. The cave was in the back of a large delivery van like a mail truck, a crate was covered right next to them. There was a desk with a computer on it and there were assorted objects bumping around. The cage they were in wasn't all that big and Antonio had to partly sit on Gilbert just so they would both fit in it. Gil sighed, partly sitting up so that his legs wouldn't grow numb from Toni's weight. The truck pulled to a screeching halt, the cages sliding against the floor. Gilbert and Antonio's rammed into the other one which hit the desk and computer. Whoever was in it yelped, seemingly waking them up. Two voices quietly mumbled to each other as the back door of the trucked opened. Ruby threw in another cage with two more people in it, kicking it back and having it slam sharply into the wall. Two crumpled figures sat in it. One was a man in a long black coat with oddly spiked hair, a large scarf wrapped around his neck. His eyes were closed as though he was knocked out. In the cage was a girl with blight blonde hair and ribbons in her hair. She wore a tan uniform and was shaking the other man. She was mumbling things repeatedly in some language Gilbert recognized as Dutch.

She stopped mumbling when he moved slightly, and she slumped forward. The delivery truck took off again and the cage slid into the space next to theirs with a loud clank. She looked like she had been crying and looked down. Gilbert reached through the bars and nudged her gently. She looked at him. "W-Who're you?" she asked, an small accent weaving into her words.

"My name is Gilbert and this is Antonio. Ruby kidnapped us and I'm assuming he kidnapped whoever's next to us too."

She sniffed and looked back at the blonde, "My name I-is Bella Maes and h-he's my brother Adan." She looked back at Gil and Toni. "H-He kidnapped up f-from school…"

Toni looked at the top of the cage, "Us too. He cased us after he chased us and our friends. Two of them anyway…" He sighed upsetly.

Bella looked them over and then at her brother again. "Are you from dead nations too?" They simply nodded. "W-We're from Belgium and Netherlands. W-Well I was born in Belgium anyway.."

Gilbert sighed, "I'm Prussian and German. My brother is German too. Antonio is Spanish. Our friends include a Russian, Japanese man, twin Italians, Canadian, America, and a Chinese man." Bella's eyes went wide at the array of nationalities. "All born there and then went to the one country that wasn't falling. America. Now I have no clue where we are…"

Bella looked him, subconsciously toying with her brother's scarf. "We were in a school in Ireland. What's left of it anyway…" She sighed, closing her green eyes. The trucked screeched to a stop again, the cages ramming into each other again. It shut off and the compartment became dark. Antonio wordlessly spread his wings, the light bouncing into the corners of the quiet cab. They were silent and Bella eventually just laid down on her brother, drifting off to sleep. Gilbert looked at Antonio and they managed to find a position to lay down in, Antonio partly laying on Gil. Antonio slid into sleep, his wings still illuminating the compartment. Gilbert sighed and scratched a word into the top of the cage. A single word that defined what he wanted.

_Freedom_

0-o-0

**Alrighty~! If anybody actually reads author notes I'm looking for abilities that I could use for certain people and I'm giving virtual cookies for people who can guess where Arthur's Dimensional Duplicates come from. Hint: Mosaic, Duo and Tog are all from MMD Videos. Mosaic is in one with Normal Arthur and Duo and Tog are in a different one, both with Japanese titles. And EVERYONE should know who Oliver is. And if anybody has some suggestions of what I could add to the story don't be afraid to tell me! I don't bite! Often, but whatever! Thank you for actually loving this story guys! I give all my reviewers a bowl of pasta for reading and reviewing~!**

**PS… If anyone wants to use this AU or a story its totally fine by me~!**

**Forever a closet Prussian,**

**~ViraLayton**


	6. Next

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of ELEMENTAL! *Title is all caps now!***

**Just a side note- At the end of this chapter there's gonna be a list of what abilities some of the characters have just to clear up some confusion~ Now this chapter is going to start differently and star our least favourite person in the world~!**

**AND BEFORE YOU BITCH AT ME LEMME SAY THIS**: _Any character that I introduce into this story will have their purpose, be they cannon or made up. Then Something will happen to them _**and well I won't ruin anymore for you~**

**So let us begin!**

**NOW!**

Ruby slammed hard on the brakes of the truck, red-hot anger seething through the slits in his mind. From the back of it a chorus of swears and shouts in various languages. He growled, one seemingly small thought sticking out of his mindless others. The Italian. How on earth did he sap the electricity out of his whip and use it against him. He intended to figure it out and use that information against him. He shut off the vehicle, climbed out, and grabbed his gun. Holding the small pistol in his hands, he changed it into a much larger weapon, a battle-axe with a blade the size of his torso. Night and heavy rain had taken over as he wandered into the small city, dragging the blade behind him. As people saw him, they quickly moved out of his way, fearful of the man.

Ahead of him, he noticed a group of five people, one clearly drunk off his ass. As he approached closer, he could make out their features better. The first he noted was a tall blonde, silver-rimmed glasses adorning the man's icy blue eyes. He tugged at his dark blue jacket, which was so long it nearly dragged on the ground, concealing the dark shoes and pants he wore. The man next to him was significantly shorter, a odd white hat sitting atop his silvery-blonde hair. A strange silver cross hung on a chain around his neck. He had a thin white shirt and dark jeans on, militaristic style boots covering his feet. He had his arm linked in the taller one's and merrily chatted away while the former stood there, nodding ever so often. A small white dog yipped at their feet.

Standing close to them was a slightly taller man than the second blonde, but still short in comparison to the first blonde. From his silver haired head an odd curl protruded, but upon closer inspection one found that it wasn't attached to his head at all. His crisp violet eyes darted around the five people and he was clad in a black hoodie and black jeans, a flame pattern running up the right pant leg of his jeans and an ice pattern running up his left side of the hoodie. He fumbled with something in his pocket, pulling out a lighter and quickly flicking it on and off. Next to him was another male looking similarly like him, only his hair whiter and his eyes more indigo than violet. On him was a ebony shirt with a design of the night sky on it. Silver boots fit snugly over the dark jeans he wore. He had his arms crossed, fumbling with the keys on his phone. A puffin with a red bow tie sat on his right shoulder preening its feathers.

And lastly in the middle of them all was the man who was clearly off his ass drunk. His golden hair was spiked up and his blue dress shirt was partially unbuttoned and exposing a small tattoo of a tribal sun on his right shoulder. His belt on his pants was undone and his boxers were partly revealed, and what was shown was red and white. His sneakers were untied and he held up a large bottle of some sort, taking a large swig from it and promptly smashing it against the ground. The tallest blonde sighed upsetly, swearing in some unknown language and picking the pieces up. The drunkard laughed wildly and flopped down onto the ground. As Ruby approached they all but the drunk looked at him, none moving out of his way. Instead, however, they blocked it and earned a loud growl from Ruby.

Ruby stood the large axe beside him. "What do you think you're doing?"

The silvery hair curled one spoke up, "Asking you what you might be doing with a broadaxe and why you're walking around this peaceful night scaring people with it?"

This earned a small chuckle from Ruby, "And you might be?"

He gave him a look, "Lukas Bondevik. And answer the damn question."

Ruby gave a cat-like growl, "Feisty. Well as for your answer, Lukas, I'm scaring civilians because I can."

The tallest bland growled a low voiced reply, "We can't let you do that."

"B-Berwald's right" The smaller blonde squeaked. He took a deep breath and said more confidently, "We'll have to stop you if you intend on keeping this up."

"Just who do you all think you are?" Ruby snarled.

"Five people of Nordic descent." The other silver haired man said. "Lukas, Emil, Berwald, Tino and… Mathias…" He said, gesturing to each in turn.

Ruby scoffed, "And I'm assuming you have abilities?"

"Of course we do dipshit." Lukas growled, the small dog growling with him.

"Even better the reason to kill you." Ruby smirked, the white dog now yapping at him.

Tino hissed, "Hanatamago shush!" But the small dog didn't comply. She instead growled louder. Ruby scoffed, kicking the poor dog away, who gave a yelp and hid behind her master. "W-What the hell did you do that for?!" He yelled, starting to walk angrily over to him but Berwald kept a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"I hate animals." Ruby growled, earning a loud squawk from the puffin on Emil's shoulder.

"That's it… You're getting your ass kicked right now," Lukas said with anger in his voice, his hands at his sides raised up in front of him. Ruby swung the axe around and smirked.

"**I'd like to see you try.**"

As the word Try spilled out of his mouth they all grew increasingly angry, their abilities at the ready. Ruby threw his axe up, jumping up into the air and sitting on it, like a flying broomstick almost. Berwald grabbed Tino by his waist and swung him around, throwing him into the air. The small man latched into the axe and swung up onto it, only to be knocked off quickly by Ruby. Lukas growled lowly, tearing his hoodie off and showing a pale orange shirt and a large set of black wings on his back. As he unfurled them flames of different temperatures and colours bounced off of them. He soared up, ignoring the buffeting rain on his wings and grabbed Tino, throwing him at Berwald and knocking head on into Ruby. The axe faltered and stopped hovering all together, causing the man to fall to the ground with a sickening thud. And much to the dismay of the Nordic men he got back up almost as a puppet on strings would.

The drunk Mathias stood up, now aware of what was going on, partially anyway. He drew a small dagger from his pocket and threw it out to his side. It glowed brightly and shifted into a battle-axe smaller than Ruby's. He swung it around, the metal blade glowing. Ruby threw his own axe into the air and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. He held his and over the flame and then with one swift motion threw it at the five of them. Berwald swiftly removed his glasses, giving the fire a look and it freezing, falling to the ground and shattering. Ruby let out a howl, the sound launching both Tino and Emil back several feet, along with the dog and the puffin. Berwald yelled at him angrily in some language, the rain that was pounding coming down harder. He held his hand out and made a motion that made the wind pick up harder, swirling angrily around Ruby and pulling things into it. As the rain pounded harder electricity struck right into the centre of the vortex, effectively hitting Ruby and angering him enough that as he thrust his arms to the sides. The vortex broke, releasing a large amount of force that sent the remaining Nordic men skidding back a few feet and sent Tino, Emil and their respective pets flying back more. The small blonde hit a car hard, heavily denting it. Berwald ran over to him with Lukas right behind him to Emil.

Mathias swung his axe around and ran at Ruby, the large blade held over his head. He connected it with the latter's blade- Ruby's chipping and Mathias' turning black as night. He reared it back and swung again, it continuously connecting with Ruby's blade no matter how he went about using it. As he went to swing it once more, however, he held his hand out and grabbed the shaft of Ruby's and yanked it away, giving it an intense look and the blade bursting into flames. He let it clatter to the ground as Ruby stares at him, pure red-hot anger in his eyes. Mathias turned his axe back into a dagger and sheathed it in his belt. Ruby's face turned red with anger and he slowly held a hand up. As Mathias went to ask himself what he was doing his answer was given. From his hand bright fiery lights immediately recognizable as fireworks were expelled, each one repeatedly hitting Mathias. He stumbled as a particularly large one hit him in the chest, falling flat onto his back.

"MATHIAS!" The yell escaped from Lukas' mouth and he ran over to him. He kneeled next to him, wings expanding over the both of them as the fireworks continued to torment them. Mathias looked at him weakly, a playful look in his eye. Lukas growled loudly as his eyes fluttered shut and he blacked out. Lukas' face went blank as he wordlessly stood up, wings limp behind him. He glanced over to Berwald, Tino and Emil. The latter of the two stood up, the puffin resting neatly on top of his head. "Emil, come help me would you?"

Emil nodded, holding his arms out and running in an odd fashion. He leapt up into the air, the puffin hovering over him and seemingly glowing. It suddenly grew to Emil's exact size and pushed itself up against him. They both glowed an eerie blue colour, which spread into the thickly falling rain, and as it dissipated Emil now was visible again. Though instead of having his normal features his hair was now deep, dark brown and white with a feathery texture. His eyes were a piercing black and from the lower area of his face was a beak similar to that of a puffin. He kneeled next to Lukas, black and dark brown feathers covering his arms and poking out of newly formed holes in his pants. A large feather tail now fanned out behind him as he slowly stood up.

Ruby gave him a curious look. "Now I've never seen that before. Just what are you?"

Emil gave a sound that was a mix between a human growl and a bird's yell, "I'm Anthromorphic by combining with another animal."

Ruby tapped his chin, his fingers glowing blood red, "Interesting…"

Emil and Lukas both gave an annoyed sound, the rain pounding heavier. "But we're going to kick your ass now. Got it?" Lukas said and he held his hand over his head. The rain just above came to a halt, starting to spin as a clock would. It dragged more and more water in, the air making it spin faster and faster until he held a large and destructive waterspout in his hand. Ruby couldn't help but laugh and began to say something when the fire from Lukas' wings spiralled up into the air and into the veins of the waterspout. As Ruby's eyes widened Lukas lowered his hand and sent the destructive force hurtling towards him, sweeping up the man and throwing him about the water. Emil took action and leaped up into the violent currents, grabbing Ruby and spinning him around in the water and fire. He clawed at him with newly sharpened nails and managed to scratch up his face. But Ruby, newly angered, grabbed Emil by the neck and threw him out of the waterspout as it dissipated around him. He hovered in the air as Emil skidded to the ground next to Mathias.

Berwald stood up from next to Tino and helped the smaller up, quickly rushing over to Lukas and the other two as Hanatamago followed behind. Berwald picked Tino up, his eyes glowing a dim blue as Tino turned completely to ice. The small man then glowed pure white as he was changed into small ice covered snowballs. Lukas pulled a small metal object out of his pocket, and with a nod from Berwald the metal melted and he poured it over the snowballs, each seeming to jump when the metal was poured over them. Eventually they were coated in metal and Berwald took aim at Ruby, who was still suspended in the air. With a few swift motions he hurtled the metallic snowballs at him, only one hitting as the others diverted the strange man. Berwald growled and brought them back to himself, changing them back into the small man who was now knocked out. He set him next to Emil as Hana bounced over and gently licked his face.

Ruby laughed wildly, "You're slowly being wiped out, Nordic men."

Lukas growled, the fire on his wings flaring even though the rain pounded harder, "You will never get away with this, whoever you are!"

Ruby just laughed harder, disappearing for a split second before reappearing with Tino over his shoulder and Hanatamago under his arm. The puppy growled and bit at him, yipping angrily. "My name is Ruby Kingdom, and I already am." With a loud laugh he disappeared in a flurry of white and left Lukas standing stunned and Berwald on his knees.

The large blonde pulled his glasses off and stared at the ground, the rain hiding the tears streaming out of his eyes. "He… He took… Tino…"

Lukas sighed and turned to were Mathias and Emil were only to find that the latter was missing. His eyes went wide and he swayed slightly but remained standing up. "He took my little brother too…"

Berwald gave an upset sigh and stood up, wiping his eyes off. "We'll get them back… And we'll get Ruby too…"

Lukas pulled Mathias up with his arm across his shoulders, "If someone doesn't get him first…"

Berwald grunted, "Its just not fair…"

0-o-0

Lovino gave a pissed off growl, "Its just not fair!" He yelled, kicking the base of the locker next to him. Matthew sighed angrily, putting his hand on the Italian's shoulder. "They make us go back to school when that damn BASTARD could come back and get one of us again!"

"Lovino you don't know that…" Matthew said. Lovino pulled away from his hand and kicked the locker again.

"I do too know that!" He sighed angrily and slammed his head into the same locker. As he kicked it a final time he stepped back, noting the large dents in the bottom an and top of the locker.

Matthew sighed and looked down, pinching the top of his nose above his glasses. "Lovino… Why?"

Someone walked down the hall towards them, their shoes clicking against the floor. They stopped a little ways away from them, "H-Hey! What'd you do to my locker?!" Lovino and Matthew looked at the new person, clearly a male from his appearance and voice. His deep brown hair lay flat against his head, one suborn piece broken out of the side and laying on an invisible plane on his head. His dark emerald eyes stared the two down, an invisible breeze ruffling his tan uniform. Lovino mentally scoffed that it looked like it came from World War 2. The new male adjusted a dark coloured band on his arm, Matthew noting the black eagle and shield on it. He walked closer to them, seeming almost reserved. A paper from the binder he was holding read _Marko Venevias_ on it. "Wh-Why'd you beat up my locker?"

Lovino scoffed, "I was pissed off is why damnit. We come to school the day after my friends are KIDNAPPED. Wouldn't you be pissed off and be punching someone's locker?" He hissed with his eyes angrily locked onto Marko. The dark haired man visibly flinched, a slightly sad look falling across his face.

"I did… I'm from the nation of Serbia, which fell several years ago. Me and my twin brother fled here and we lost our parents and our closest friends…" He looked down at his dusty shoes.

"O-Oh." Lovino simply said. Marko sighed, adjusting his binder and the papers inside of it. One slipped out and as he went to grab it, it slipped out of his reach, floating softly over to the floor in front of Matthew. The Canadian picked it up and looked at it, noting the well-drawn house blueprint sketched lightly onto it, the small pencil smudges where things were adjusted. He handed it back and gave a small smile.

"That looks pretty cool" Matthew muttered as Marko took it from him.

The Serbian gave a small nod, "Thanks. But now I probably can't get into my locker…"

Lovino gave an annoyed sigh, banging his head into it once more. He then placed his hand on the un-dented, smooth metal and closed his eyes. As Marko went to ask him what he was doing, his question was answered quickly. Lovino's hand glowed a faint silver colour, the dents in the door bending inwards and out, the whole metal shivering and finally resting as if it was never touched in the first place. Lovino gave a curt nod and stormed off down the hall with Matthew on his heels. As Marko stood and watched them a girl came up behind him, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a chopped off brown part refusing to stay in it, one blue and other green eye watching Matthew and Lovino with curiosity. Her tie was loose and her slacks crooked, her black boots clicking against the floor. Matthew's now better-influenced ears caught their conversation.

"Hey Marko," She said abruptly, causing her Serbian friend to jump, "Who were they? The Blonde was kinda cute."

Marko sighed, opening his locker and switching his Architecture binder for a European History one. "Actually… I don't know."

The girl whispered, pushing her silver glasses up her nose. "I think they were Matthew Williams and Lovino Vargas. The Specialty Seven and Specialty Eight. One of them anyway."

Marko silently shut his locker. "Vi, I don't care. I just want to go lock myself at home in my room."

The girl, presumably Vi, yelled at him in German and scoffed, "You're such a damn introvert Marko!" She punched his arm, causing the Serbian to yelp in pain. He rubbed his arm. Marko was about to say something but instead was grabbed by the wrist and dragged behind the other girl, their shoes clicking against the floor as Marko yelled at her in a foreign language to slow down and stop and she just laughing idiotically at him.

Matthew laughed to himself, Lovino giving him a look. "That was amusing." He bluntly stated, turning behind him to note they were gone from sight.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "If that's what you call entertainment then, no it wasn't you stupid bastard."

Matthew laughed, making Lovino step away from him. "Oh c'mon Lovino!" He gave another quiet laugh as his Italian friend glared pointedly at him. "It was slightly cute too"

Lovino spun around and pointed right between Matthew's eyes. "No it was not damn it. CLEARLY she was his friend." He huffed, turning back around and stomping back to class.

Matthew threw his hands into the air, "That's not even what I said! You twist everything around! Why?!"

Lovino said from down the hallway, "Because you are a stupid maple bastard!"

He ran after the Italian as Vi and Marko laughed from around the corner, the girl covering her mouth to prevent any loud laughs from escaping. She whispered bluntly, "That was entertainment!" Marko nodded, an annoyed look crossing his face when his arm was linked into hers and she dragged him down the hall to their class. He forced his arm back to his side, flipping through his binder as Vi continually snickered at the loud French and Italian curses from down the other hall.

Until someone covered her and Marko's mouths. Marko dropped his binder and someone whispered darkly into their ears, "I'm back from my trip to Ireland, and I think I'll take you two as my next souvenirs."

0-o-0

Matthew yawned, sprawling out into the overstuffed couch next to Lovino, resting his feet into the Italian's lap. Lovino gave a strong glare at Matt, but letting him keep his feet there nonetheless. Matthew gave a cheeky smile and proceeded to make himself comfortable. Lovino turned on the TV, an emergency bulletin on it causing Feliciano and Yao to look in from the kitchen doorway and Alfred from the hallway.

"_Attention residents. We have an amber alert out for Virixtansa Luxus; better know as Vi, and Marko Venevias. Both were reported a few moments ago when neither returned from WaterLight High School. If you have any news regarding these missing teens, please let the police know. Thank you."_

Matthew and Alfred exchanged a worried glance while Lovino did so to Yao and Feli. "Hell…" Alfred muttered, pushing his hair back.

Yao pulled out his phone, quickly dialling a number on it. "I'll call Arthur and tell him. He and Francis don't own a television, as I now know…"

Feliciano ran over to his brother, a worried expression on his face and in his eyes. "Fratello?"

Lovino looked at him "Si fratellino?"

Feli pulled at this apron strings, "Are we gonna save them too?"

Kiku now stepped into the room and answered for the older Italian twin, "We're saving everyone he kidnaps. No matter what."

Matthew and Lovino nodded in agreement and the Italian boy gave a small smile, hugging them both. Matthew gladly hugged him back whereas Lovino just sat there. "Ve~ That's happy."

0-o-0

**AND THERE'S THIS CHAPTER.**

**THIS FUCKING CHAPTER**

**HAD ME PAUSE FOR A WEEK TO THINK OF A PLOTLINE.**

**PLOT TWIST: THAT WAS A TOtal lie :3**

**Okay so as promised here's the Ability List~!**

**MAIN 10:**

**Honda, Kiku**

**5, Animation. 7, Psychic Weapon. 3, Omni-Linguism**

**Beilschmidt, Gilbert**

_**2, Spawn Fireworks. 7, Pyrokinesis. 1, Superhuman speed, Strength, Endurance**_

**Beilschmidt, Ludwig**

_**5/6, Reality Warping. 1, Superhuman Speed, Strength, Agility, Endurance**_

**Wang, Yao**

_**4/2, Firebreathing. 4/2, Waterbreathing. 6, Portal Creation**_

**Braginski, Ivan**

_**7, Molecular Manip. 7, Mediumship. 6, Summoning**_

**Jones, Alfred F.**

_**7, Astral. 7, Psychic. 7, Substance Mimicry. 1, Teleportation**_

**Williams, Matthew**

_**7, Astral. 7, Psychic. 7, Substance Mimicry. 1, Teleportation**_

**Fernandez Carrido, Antonio**

_**1, Wings, Light. 5, Shadow Manip. 7, Substance Mimicry**_

**Vargas, Feliciano**

_**8, Shields, All. 8, Immortality, Kiss, If Desired**_

**Vargas, Lovino**

_**8, Elements, All. 8, Immortality, Touch, If Desired.**_

**IMPORTANT EXTRAS:**

**Kirkland, Arthur**

_**6, Dimensional Duplication. 4, Vortex Breath **_

**Bonnefoy, Francis**

_**5, Love Scent. 3, Empathy. 1, Petals.**_

**Väinämöinen, Tino**

_**3, Night Vision. 3, Chatterbox. 1, Jumpflight.**_

**Oxenstierna, Berwald**

_**3, Freeze Vision. 5, Weather Manip. 5, Freeze Transform.**_

**Bondevik, Lukas**

_**3, X-Ray vision. 5, Element Combining. 1/4, Wings, Fire.**_

**Bondevik-Steillson, Emil**

_**3, Telescopic Vision. 3, Ecological Empathy. 2, Combination, Anthromorphic.**_

**Køhler, Mathias**

_**3, Heat Vision. 5, Magnetism Manip. 5, Weapons Changing**_

**Luxus, Virixtansa**

_**Unknown to Reader yet!**_

**Venevias, Marko**

_**Unknown to Reader yet!**_

**I will continue to add to this list as more characters start appearing.**

**But this is it for now guys!**

**Review and if you have any suggestions for the plotline, characters ***_IF THEY'RE CANNON OF I PERSONALLY KNOW YOU WHICH IS LIKE THREE PEOPLE ON FF_*** Or abilities just Lemme know through a review~!**

**Thanks for the positive feedback and general liking of this story~! *Cries manly girl tears***

**FOREVER A CLOSET PRUSSIAN-**

**~ViraLayton**


	7. After

**Hey peoples of pure and total awesomeness, this is your total rule- I MEAN awesome authoress Vira! Now there's a few things I wanna note about the last chapter, mainly at the end. Firstly that Marko Venevias and Zelger Demitres are the OCs of an extremely close friend of mine known as TatOneVodkaBottle. Vi is the extremely twisted variant of myself, so much that she's just not even me anymore. No bitching. ALSO! The cover for this story is one that I made myself. That is Romano by the way, if you couldn't tell. It's on my DeviantART page it you wanna look at the whole thing - **ViraLayton. DeviantART. com**. Just with out spaces~**

**NOW I SHUT UP NOW.**

**And ELEMENTAL continues…**

**Now!**

_The Previous Day._

_o-0-o_

Gilbert nudged Antonio, the Spaniard's face shoved up against the cage bars. He snored quietly, the Prussian sighing and scratching more words into the cage's top. How long was it? Three days? He couldn't see the world outside so he couldn't tell. As he scratched the final word into the top he sighed, laying back a bit more onto Toni and closing his eyes. Someone reached through the bars and touched his shoulder. He opened a crimson eye and looked at them.

Bella looked at him, worry in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Gilbert sighed upsetly, wiping his tired eyes. "No. I'm worried. I'm in pain. I'm tired. I wanna go home."

The Belgian girl gently squeezed his shoulder, "I do too. Aden hasn't woken up since we were thrown in here, and I-I'm starting to get worried…" She turned her glance to her older brother and sighed, breaking a large piece of his German heart. He gently squeezed her hand, sighing and sitting up off of Antonio. The Spaniard grumbled something and opened an eye, stretching as far as he could in the small cage. He locked eyes with Gilbert who promptly switched places with Antonio. Bella's green eyes looked at Antonio, who's face had straight red marks on it from where his face was pressed into the cage bars. Bella sighed, adjusting her position and facing away from him now. The Spaniard sighed as Gilbert dosed off to sleep.

He looked around again and noted the handle on the door being pulled on, it then finally swinging open and A dark voice laughed, opening the door and throwing two more cages into the back, one empty and the other containing two small males. Bella's eyes widened and she pushed herself against the bars, pulling the new cage over next to her. Antonio sighed, running a numb hand through his hair and looking at the newly written scratches in the top of the cage. He sighed, popping his knuckles as one man let out a lowly groan. He started to sit up and slammed his head into the top.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his blonde head. He pouted and looked around, his violet eyes widening as he realized where he was. "Wh-Where are we?!"

Bella rested her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

Antonio looked at the poor man, "Are you alright amigo?" He murmured with a calmness in his Spanish accented voice. The new blonde took a few deep breaths, pulling his thoughts together and looking at the both of them.

"W-Who're you?" He asked, Toni noticing his quiet accent, possibly northern European.

"I'm Antonio, and she's Bella." The Spaniard answered. "What's your name, amigo?"

The blonde sniffed, holding back tears, "I-I'm Tino Väinämöinen H-He's Emil Bondevik."

"_Gesundheit_." Gilbert muttered sleepily. Antonio shot him a look and returned his gaze to Tino.

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" Bella said calmingly, her green eyes glowing and flickering in a calming way, as though a candle would do.

Tino took a deep breath, "I-I'm not sure… W-We were all just having some f-fun and this creep R-Ruby came up a-and attacked us! A-and next thing I remember I woke up in this cage with Emil a-and thrown in here!" He bit his lip hard and held back tears. "I-I want Berwald…"

Bella looked down, gently squeezing his shoulder, "I know how you feel, honey…"

She pulled her arm back into her cage and curled up, casting a nervous glance at her still sleeping brother before drifting off into the depths of the dream realm herself. Tino hiccupped, obviously upset to Antonio, The Spaniard gently nudging the Finnish man. He looked at Toni, the same look reflecting in the others eyes. The feeling of being utterly and completely unable to do anything and not being able to see the ones you love. Tino's eyes teared up and quietly he started to cry, tightly holding onto Antonio's outstretched hand. Antonio sighed, looking down and mixing the shadows around with the light from his wings, a silvery substance made from the mixing of darkness and light. Tino watched him, the mixing of the shades seeming to calm him down ever so slightly. The Finnish man's eyes slipped shut yet again and he too fell asleep like the rest. Antonio looked down at the floor, the numbing silence echoing like bees in his ears.

He didn't like it. It felt like the way things were last year, sitting in the living room with a beaten Feliciano and Lovino and Matthew carefully tending to their wounds. When the silence got to overwhelming, one of tem would sing a song in their language, quietly breaking the silence. He wasn't sure that it would help in this situation though; it might just make it worse. The normally cheerful Spaniard looked down, pulling at his curly chocolate hair. He closed his eyes, picturing the ten of them finally being reunited as friends. Maybe with a few emotions hurt, but together nonetheless. Eventually this image faded and Antonio was succumbed to the nightmare sure to come.

_The Next Night_

0-o-0

Lovino looked around the darkened school, latched tightly onto Matthew's free arm. The Canadian waved around a small battery powered flashlight, investigating the hallway where Vi and Marko disappeared. He stopped at the Serbian's locker, opening it and waving the flashlight inside. Lovino looked over Matthew's shoulder inside it. Inside the small locker rested a empty satchel, a few books, binders, and blueprints, and on the inside of the door were two pictures- one drawn and the other an actual photograph. The drawn one was of who Lovino assumed was Marko, the picture signed '_My terrible attempt at drawing you, sorry bro! -Vi_.'

The actual photograph was of four people. The girl named Vi had Marko in a head lock while on either side of them there was someone different. One had sandy blonde-orange hair kind of cut like Kiku's and the other looked like a taller and brown eyed exact copy of Marko. Matthew held the flashlight in his teeth and flipped the picture over. The back read '_Zelger, Me, Vi, and Vlad, fifteenth birthday_'in sloppy handwriting. Matthew sighed and put the picture in his pocket, just in case he even needed to make a visual reference to someone. Lovino looked around nervously and blew some smoke out his nose. Matthew sneezed and shut Marko's locker, shooting Lovino a look that just got more smoke blown into his face. The Canadian man sighed and started to head down the hall when his flashlight caught someone standing a few feet away from them. Lovino let out a manly, high pitched scream and hid behind Matthew, speaking rapidly in Italian. The man in the light covered his eyes, yelling at Matthew in some funny language.

The Canadian shut off the light as the stranger walked over to them. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness they could make out pieces of the man, such as a long red jacket that fell to his knees, a pair of dark knee high uniform boots and hands stuffed deep into his pockets. His face in the dim lighting resembled that of Marko Venevias, and as he approached closer Matthew recognized him from the photograph in Marko's locker. "Are you Zelger?" He asked.

The other man nodded, stepping closer to them. He removed his hands from his pockets, "Are you two trying to find Marko and Vi?" He asked, the same accent as Marko piercing his assertive words.

"We are, bastard, wh-what's it to you?" Lovino shot back. Zelger took a step closer and then got on his knees. Matthew and Lovino exchanged a glance.

And then Zelger started begging, "Please you have to find my older brother as fast as possible! I-I know he's not the greatest person in the world, hell he's too much of an introvert to me, but he's still my twin! Let me help you, please! I just want them found!"

Matthew and Lovino exchanged another glance and the latter sighed, "Fine, fine! Just get the hell up off your damn knees, bastard…" He cursed.

Zelger got up, brushing dirt off his jacket. He cleared his throat and looked at them, "Sorry about that… But if its possible I'd like to tag along. I want to see my brother and his only friend alive…" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Matthew nodded, "As long as we can do what we want to as far as investigation goes, then I don't see why not."

Zelger nodded, his voice more confident now, "Thank you, so much. I'm Zelger Demitres, Marko's younger twin."

Matthew nodded, "I'm Matthew Williams and this is Lovino Vargas."

"I figured that much…" He said sadly.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Lovino barked.

Zelger gave him a funny look, "You haven't heard? The person who took my brother and his friend left you two a nice lovely note on the wall in the men's bathroom."

Matthew's eyes went wide while Lovino growled, static electricity leapt off his skin. He yanked the flashlight away from Matthew and flicked it on, dragging the Canadian behind him. Zelger ran after them. As he marched into the bathroom, the lights came on automatically and Matthew gagged at the rancid smell. Lovino bit his lip hard and forced himself to look at the wall. A red lettering was written neatly on the wall, despite the drip marks coming from them. Lovino read it aloud, "D-Dear Matthew W. and Lovino V. I-I was pleased to make y-your acquaintance th-that one day a-and want to r-return the f-favour. I-If you find me I'll give you th-the chance to fight me and g-get your friends back. I will collect two m-more people and keep them with me. After that, E-Every other day one will come c-closer…" His words caught in his throat. And he couldn't say the rest, but it practically screamed itself off the walls.

_**One will come closer, closer, and even closer to being DEAD.**_

_**Guess who's next, Lovino?**_

_**Guess, guess.**_

_**-Ruby.**_

Lovino turned and bolted out of the school, the lights flickering on as his energy light them. He ran out the front door and pulled at his hair. He held his hands out to his sides and spun around, thinking hard and causing the water from the lake to fly up and swirl around his legs. He jumped up and stood on it and used it to lift him up to the top of the dome where he climbed out the hole cut in the top. Once he got a hold of his surrounding he ran. He didn't look behind him to see if Matthew and Zelger were behind him. He didn't check to see if there was a car speeding down the road with its headlights off. He didn't stop running for anything. He knew exactly who was going to be next. And as much as he annoyed Lovino, Ruby was **never** going to get a slimy mitt in him. Because no one messes with him now. Not since everyone know who he is. Not since Lovino Vargas became the first to have all the elements in the palm of his hand.

And Ruby Kingdom wouldn't even come within 15 feet of his little brother.

0-o-0

Kiku stretched on the living room couch, sketching something quietly into his notepad while the smell of alfredo and pasta noodles wafted in from the kitchen. The young Japanese man smiled, a rare expression on his usually impassive face. From the kitchen Feliciano smiled widely, stirring both the noodles and the sauce at the same time. He was humming an old some that Romulus would sing to him and Lovino. He smiled to himself and turned the burners on the stove down low. He wiped his hands off on his apron and smiled, turning around to find Ludwig walking in the doorway.

"Luddy!" He yelled happily, throwing his arms around the large German's frame. He looked up at him expectantly, but all he saw was an upset man. "Ludwig?" he said, gently grabbing his face and making him look at him, "What's wrong?"

Ludwig sighed, "I'm just worried about Gilbert it all. Hoping my stupid brüder isn't dead yet…"

Feli pouted, hiding his face in Ludwig's chest. He murmured, "I know he's alright. If he wasn't, you would feel it and know it. But he is fine, si?"

Ludwig thought over the Italian's words and then gave him a small smile, "Ja, I guess you're right."

"Ve~ That's happy~!" He smiled and let the larger man go, turning back to his pasta and taking it and the sauce off the stove. He kept humming the old song over and over while Ludwig watched the small Italian word from his spot leaning against the counter. "Ve~ Luddy could you grab me a large bowl?" He asked, straining the pasta.

The German nodded, grabbing it off the top shelf. He heard something metallic clatter to the floor and when he turned around, found that Feliciano was gone. He knew the Italian could move pretty fast, but not fast enough to run out of the room and not be heard. "Feliciano?" He called, turning around in multiple directions. "Where did you g-" A hand clamped itself over his, catching him by surprise and causing him to drop the metal bowl he was holding. He was gone before he ever heard it fall to the floor.

Kiku's ears perked up, the small white dog from the picture he was leaping out of the page and proceeding to sit on him. The Japanese man scratched the dog behind its ears and got up, walking to the kitchen. He looked around and noticed the pasta strainer resting in the sink and the large metal bowl that was rolling around on the floor. He picked it up and set it on the counter, shutting off the stove and pulling the remaining food off. He looked around, "Feliciano? Ludwig?" He walked around the kitchen, looking for them. _I swear they were in here a moment ago…_ He thought to himself. He walked out and around the downstairs area, calling for the both of them.

Alfred was in the dining room and stopped him, "Kiku? Something up?" He asked and was met with a quick response.

"Ludwig and Feliciano are gone. They were just in the kitchen a moment ago but… But now they're missing!" He said, the small white dog running in behind him.

As Alfred went to say something the front door slammed wide open and a very angry Italian stormed in, every curse he could think of shooting through the air. He ran over to Alfred and Kiku, his face red from exhaustion and angry, "Where…Where is he?! Feliciano?!"

Kiku paled, "L-Lovino, please calm do-"

"I'm not going to CALM DOWN!" He barked, making Kiku step back into Alfred.

The American put a hand on Kiku's shoulder and looked at Lovino, "Lovino, dude, we'll find them."

"THEM?!" He roared.

"H-Hai, your brother and L-Ludwig." Kiku whispered. Lovino let out a loud cry of anger and frustration

The Japanese man looked down as Matthew and Zelger ran in, "L-Lovino!" They yelled. Lovino let out a sharp yell in Italian and pulled at his hair, biting his lip hard enough for it to bleed. His knees gave away and Matthew swiftly picked him up. He carried the Italian to the couch and was followed worriedly by Zelger, Kiku, and Alfred. Matthew sat down and set Lovino next to him The Italian curled up while Kiku quickly pulled out his phone and messaged someone. Matthew looked at him, worry clear in his indigo eyes.

"Now what?" Lovino muttered. The three others looked at him. "He has mi fratellino…"

"He won't for long" Matthew assured him, patting him gently on the back. Lovino didn't even flinch. "We'll get everyone he has. Gilbert, Antonio, Vi, Marko, Ludwig, and your brother."

The Italians amber-green eyes met Matthew's indigo ones, "Mateo. You swear?" Matthew nodded, holding his hand out to Lovino, who promptly took it. Matthew's eyes glowed a faint white and then returned to their unchanged state. As Lovino went to ask him what that was, the Canadian responded in a strange fashion.

"_I promise you, Lovino." _He spoke without opening his mouth, a strange symbol of a star in a circle in his eyes. Lovino's jaw nearly sunk to the floor as the words echoes around in his head. _"I'll talk to you like this whenever the situation calls for this. You can talk to me this way too and no one else should be able to hear us."_

Lovino nodded, _"I say we get everyone in this damn house to go and find our friends the damn Ruby bastard took."_

Matthew nodded, repeating the information to Kiku, Zelger, and Alfred. His twin spoke up, "We'll go tell the others and I'll call Artie and Frenchy." He dragged Kiku upstairs with him. Zelger sat himself down in a chair and watched Matthew and Lovino. Soon everyone was gathered in the living room, including Arthur and Francis.

Ivan spoke up, "This is bad, da? This Ruby must be punished mercilessly." He popped his knuckles and summoned his iron pipe to his hands.

Yao sighed, looking at Matthew and pulling his hair down, "So, how are we going to split to try to find them, aru?" He cursed the odd verbal tick again.

Matthew looked at them and counted it up. Nine people, "How about in groups of three? Ivan, Yao and Kiku for one, Arthur, Francis and Alfred for another, and then myself, Lovino and Zelger for the final one."

Arthur nodded, "And where will we be staring?"

Matthew thought again, about to say something when Zelger spoke instead, "I think one should start here, since, um… Feliciano and Ludwig, right? Went missing here, and then one at the school to look for anything there and then one looking for the actual people." He said. Everyone looked at him, "It was only a suggestion!" he jumped, his brown eyes flickering slightly.

"Don't worry, it was a good suggestion." Francis said quietly, sneaking an arm around Arthur's waist. Arthur sighed and shot a glare at him, but nonetheless did nothing about it.

Matthew nodded in agreement, "I think Al, Francis and Arthur should search here and see if it leads anywhere. Since Lovino and I have already searched the school, Ivan, Yao, Kiku, you three should go. Lovino, Zelger and I will go see if we can't find the others." His statement was met with a response in multiple languages and he stood up. He pulled Lovino up next to him and the nine of them went their respective directions.

0-o-0

Ruby's eyes slowly opened and he let out a lowly laugh, his eyes glowing brightly in the darkness of the truck. He grabbed his axe, jumping out of the driver's seat and approached two large titanium posts shoved deep into the ground forest ground. The young Italian was blubbering in his native tongue while bound by the metal next to him the large blonde German man kept silent and had managed to get his hand to Feliciano's own. On the post next to them there was the older Serbian twin, the metal wrought all the way up his arms and next to him the younger European girl pulling at the tit wrapped around her wrists. Marko looked around, trying to find something he could use to free the four of them, but his determination was slowly sapping away. Vi had pulled at the iron hard enough that it had cut into her wrists, covering them and the metal with her blood.

Marko glanced up at Ruby, his green eyes locking onto the ruby red ones of the deranged man. Feliciano and Ludwig looked at him too. Vi, still pulling at the metal and glaring at him. The man held the axe out, changing its shape into that of a Cat-of-Nine-tails. "Good news, you freaks." He said, his voice echoing in their heads and into the ears of the truck's caged members. "You have people looking for you."

"Wh-What's the bad news?" Feli whined, grabbing tightly to Ludwig's hand.

The red haired man laughed, "I'm going to be killing you, slowly, and slowly, and slowly until the day they find you. Which will never come" He let out an insane sounding laugh and flicked his whip. Vi's eyes glazed over and she started to cry and scream. "What's wrong, Miss Virixtansa?"

She started crying, "N-Not to him! H-He won't be able to handle it!"

"And I suppose you can?" He purred, grabbing her face and twisting it sharply to look at him. She bit her lip hard, the glaze over her eyes gone now. She nodded and the metal released her. Ruby spun her around, the titanium then re wrapping around her wrists. Feliciano whines, hiding his face the best he could and Ludwig shut his eyes. Marko yelled in an obscure language as Ruby put one hand on the European's back, the other raising the whip above his head.

From inside the van, Antonio cringed when the young girl's scream pierced the air. Gilbert covered his ears as best he could, but nothing could block out the sounds that pierced the night air. Bella bit her lip hard, reaching through the cage bars to squeeze Tino's shoulder. The Finnish man was crying, curled up in a ball. He cried as loud as he could, blocking most of the terrible sounds they all heard from outside. And no one moved. Not one inch. The only movement was the wind pushing at the van's sides and the events occurring outside. Gilbert shut his eyes as tight as he could. Antonio bit his lip hard enough to break skin and feel the iron laced liquid on his tongue. Tino kept crying. Emil and Aden were still asleep.

And the screaming was the only song to be sung that night.

**Hello my pretties! So this concluded this chapter of ELEMENTAL~! I'd appreciate to hear your feedback and because I rarely re-read my chapters tell me any issues that need to be fixed (Last chapter I almost said that Marko silently shit his locker instead of shut XD)**

**And here's a new ability of a character!**

_Luxus, Virixtansa_

_**7, Psychometry. **_

**That's the ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object or location, usually by being in close contact with it**

**So she could see who was going to be beat because she saw the whip. It was actually going to be Feli for anyone who cares.**

**Any ability suggestions for characters who haven't made an appearance? Or have an idea of what may happen later in the story that I might be able to use? Or just wanna say how awesome this story is? Just Review or PM me~!**

**Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**~ViraLayton**


End file.
